I Can Fix That Rewrite
by ItachiUchiha17
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by his best friend and his beloved. He then leaves the village in an effort to calm himself and comes back with someone who will soon change his world. Warnings-YAOI,INCEST,profanity, eventually MPREG, character bashing. ITANARU Rated M
1. Nothing is Impossible

**A/N:** Before you read this story (again) know that it is slightly AU/AR and it's because this was written before certain things happened in the anime/manga. Regardless, this is my story and while I'm trying to make it better, things will go as I wish for them to happen. Don't like, don't read. That brings me to the fact that this story is a YAOI (boy loves boy/boy fucks boy). There will also be a bit of INCEST (cousin loves cousin/possibly cousin fucks cousin). If yaoi or incest isn't your cup of tea, don't bash it. Just go read something else. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, it would be a huge orgy without Sakura or Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"Conversation"

* * *

**Chapter One: Nothing is Impossible

* * *

**

It was a cool spring day in May. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and one Uzumaki Naruto was more excited about this day than about free and unlimited miso ramen. For two years, Naruto had been dating his long time crush, Haruno Sakura, and today he was ready to take the next step with her. Today, he would show his unadulterated love for her in the form of a ring. He closed his eyes as visions of Sakura in a flowing white gown and images of a perfect ceremony of love floated through his mind. As the blonde opened his eyes and continued toward the home of his beloved, he felt as though there was not a thing in the world that could bring him down from the high that he was on…

And then it happened.

'Impossible' was a foreign word to Naruto. Actually, it was that he had heard the word so many times that it had lost its meaning. He was told it was impossible for him to beat Kiba and Neji but he did it. Many thought it impossible for him to beat, let alone change, Gaara. Much to everyone's surprise, he did that too. He was told by Tsunade that it was impossible for him to master the rasengan in one week. Sure enough, he proved Tsunade wrong. Last but not least, he'd been told that it was impossible for him to bring Sasuke back to the village where he belonged. He did that too and once again made good on another promise he had made to himself and to others. With all that he had overcome, it was reasonable that the word 'impossible' and all of its synonyms had been removed from his vocabulary, but for some reason that was the only word that came to mind as he watched his beloved in the arms of his best friend. As he continued to mutely watch the act of passion between two of his most precious people, a memory filled his mind.

_Flashback: Two Months Ago_

_Naruto walked into a restaurant where his friends, Kiba and Neji, were waiting patiently for him. He had no idea what they had called him for, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good._

"_Naruto," Neji began. "We want to talk to you about your relationships with Sakura and Sasuke."_

"_What's wrong with my relationships with them?" Naruto asked confused and apprehensive._

"_We're worried that they're going to hurt you in some way," Kiba spoke looking at his blonde counterpart cautiously._

_Naruto laughed._

"_I'm glad you think it's a laughing matter," Neji chided. "Maybe it'll make what we're about to say go down a little smoother."_

_Naruto took a seat. While he didn't want to hear such talk, he owed it to them. That's when the boys started in on him._

"_It's only a matter of time before he goes after her, you know?" Kiba said bluntly._

"_Oh, come on, guys. Sakura and I have been going out for almost two years and Sasuke's only been back six months. There is no way that he'd sabotage me like that. He's my best friend for crying out loud! If that doesn't convince you that everything's okay, then think about how Sasuke never showed interest in Sakura." Naruto retorted quickly._

_The blonde was proud with his comeback, but the pride was soon snatched away._

"_I don't know, Naruto. You might want to watch yourself with them. Sakura's got this look in her eyes that just says 'I can't be trusted.' The same goes triple for Sasuke," the Hyuuga responded._

_Naruto was sitting there with two of the most important people in his life. He knew that they cared for him as much he cared for them, but this was unbelievable. There was no way his best friend and sometimes rival would try to hurt him like that not to mention, his girlfriend. Once again, Naruto laughed and continued to brush aside the accusations his two friends presented._

"_Naruto, sometimes you have a tendency to ignore what's right in front of you. Let's not forget Sasuke is a very emotional person. This is what drives him and I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that jealousy is a driving force in his life. It's something we've all witnessed firsthand," Neji insisted._

"_You'd have to be crazy to think that Sasuke isn't even a little jealous of you. You're ANBU and he's still just a genin. You have one of the smartest and most beautiful girls in Konoha, Sasuke's got no one, and if you keep going at the rate you're going, you'll accomplish your dream of becoming hokage. Sasuke still hasn't managed to even come close to completing his dream of restoring his clan and exacting his revenge on his brother!" Kiba exclaimed._

_Neji and Kiba sighed as they looked at their loveable, but oblivious friend. Even with all they had said, he continued to shake his head and smile._

"_Naruto," Neji said not wanting to continue because of how touchy the next subject was for himself, Kiba and especially Naruto. "If the things we've already said don't convince you, why don't you look at how Sasuke left? He put a hole in your in your chest in his desperate need to gain power so that he could kill his brother."_

"_I've been waiting for you guys to seriously account for Sakura and you still haven't done that," chimed the blond._

_The boy was losing interest in this conversation. As he began to rise, the Inuzuka pulled him back down._

"_What do we really need to say about Sakura? She was the leader of his fan club, Naruto. She begged you to go after Sasuke and bring him back for her own needs. What else is there to say?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. It had not escaped him how Sasuke had ran out of the village, how he had tried so desperately to bring his friend back and ended up failing with one minor scar to prove it, or that his girlfriend had once adored the young Uchiha. All that didn't matter though. Time had marched on for everyone. Sakura now adored __**him **__and it was why they were dating now. Sasuke, for his part, had become somewhat nicer to the blonde and was glad to put those days of hatred and jealousy behind him. The thought of the two of them betraying him was…there was some kind of word for it,__but he couldn't think of it._

"_While you have made some valid arguments, I can't continue to let you bash on my girlfriend and my best friend. I'll talk to you guys later."_

_Before Kiba and Neji could stop him, Naruto was out the door. They couldn't help but feel sorry at how trusting their friend was._

_End Flashback_

"They were right," the hokage-hopeful whispered.

And what had started as the perfect day was ruined. Sullenly, Naruto walked away from the scene of betrayal, but soon he was running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just ran.


	2. Before She Cheats

**A/N:** So the complaint I got about this chapter beforehand was that it wasn't realistic. In my opinion though, fanfiction really doesn't have to be realistic in the sense that you could see it happening. It's more about what you would like to see happen. Regardless of that, I'm trying it this way to see if it's a little easier to swallow. I also think that this it's a better set up than the way I had it before. Anyway, you can be the judge.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Before She Cheats**

* * *

After bidding her dream lover goodbye, Sakura cleaned up. She showered and then proceeded to tidy up the mess that was left behind from her romp with Sasuke. The pinkette giggled at the thought of the things that had occurred in about every room of her apartment.

'I could be Uchiha Sakura if I could just find a way to get rid of Naruto,' the green eyed medic nin thought wistfully.

A knock on the door brought the pinkette back to reality. She quickly answered it expecting it to be Naruto for their anniversary date, but found a chuunin instead.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you at your old training ground as soon as possible," he said.

The girl just nodded dumbly, gathered her things, and went to find her shishou. When she reached the training ground, Tsunade was leaning again a tree reading what looked to be a letter.

"Took you long enough," the blonde woman said straightening herself and putting the letter aside.

"What was it you needed, shishou?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be sparring. I want you to come at me with all you have. When we're finished, I'll tell what the point of this is."

Nodding, the pinkette got into her stance, figuring out a way to attack the Godaime effectively. The Senju stood waiting patiently with her eyes closed. After a few minutes, Sakura charged the blonde woman only to be knocked aside rather harshly. What had once been the green eyed medic was now a log and the real girl came at the slug sannin from the right. With her eyes still closed, Tsunade blocked the girl's punch and threw her into the tree she been resting on beforehand. The tree cracked at the force of Sakura's body connecting with it.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought I trained you better than that," the sannin quipped going back to her relaxed stance.

Sakura didn't reply as she pulled herself up and took a deep breath. She charged again managing to evade two left hooks and then a right. Just as she was gearing up to make her next strike Tsunade connected a vicious kick to her ribs. The Haruno let out a growl of pain as she felt her ribs crack and narrowly dodged another kick. The girl leaped out of range of her shishou only to be charged at by the buxom woman. She tried desperately to avoid being hit again but was slowed down by her broken ribs. With a jaw breaking punch, Tsunade sent Sakura flying across the training ground once again. The girl got up with much more difficulty this time. Before she had an opportunity to do anything, the slug sannin grabbed her by the wrist and threw her into the air, only to be thrown back to the ground by her hair. The force of her impact was enough to make a crater several feet wide and at least two feet deep.

"Can you stand?" Tsunade asked, walking to the girl's crash site.

Sakura only managed to grunt.

"Then let me read something to you.

_Sakura,_

_Today, on our two year anniversary, I watched my best friend get to know you a little better. I knew, right that instant, that everything that I had hoped for between us was a lie. I was told several times that something like this was going to happen, but I trusted you and I defended you. I regret that now. I also regret alienating my friends because I loved you so much, that I couldn't even fathom the thought of you two-timing me with anyone, let alone with my best friend. Above all the things that I regret, I regret ever liking you, ever meeting you, and ever laying eyes on you. It is because of my regret and other circumstances that you never cared to understand that I am leaving the village indefinitely on an S-ranked mission. I can only hope that teme Uchiha makes you happy and that you don't regret being with him if something were to happen to me on this mission. After all, it would be your fault that I asked for it._

_Secretly hoping that you end up with some kind of disease because a filthy slut deserves as much for her trashiness,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_," Tsunade finished putting the letter away again.

Sakura groaned in pain and at the fact that she had been caught. She had convinced herself that she had been so careful as to make sure that her boyfriend, well former boyfriend now, remained oblivious to her affair with Sasuke. Her thoughts were cut short by the voice of her shishou.

"Is that all you have to say?" the blonde woman asked picking up the girl out of the crater and then throwing her on the ground again. "I would hope not. I would hope that you would show some remorse."

The sannin now kicked at the defenseless girl while the girl cried out in anguish miserably.

"You know what really pisses me off about you sleeping around with the Uchiha? It's that you didn't have the decency to at least break up with Naruto first. It's that you gave me your word that you were over the Uchiha and that you wouldn't pull bullshit like this. After all the things that he's done for you and this how you repay his kindness? His selflessness?"

Tsunade yanked the pinkette up by her hair and threw the girl into another tree. As soon as Sakura connected with the tree, her world went black. Once more the Senju picked up the green eyed medic, but instead of throwing her again she placed her on her shoulder.

"Maybe you'll remember this the next time you think about opening your legs for a boy that isn't your boyfriend," the buxom woman said as she made her way to the hospital.


	3. Sick

**A/N:** I'm not in the best of moods right now and it shows. My language is a bit crude to say the least. So if you are offended by my use of profanity, please go elsewhere. If you are ready to do some swearing, keep reading.

_**Kyuubi**_

_Letter_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sick**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Tsunade was finishing her third stack of paperwork of the day when she heard a tap on the office door. Not looking up, the woman bade the person to come in.

"I need to leave the village, Tsunade-sama," the young blond said in whisper.

Looking up to see whom she was speaking to, the Godaime was shocked to see her possible successor standing before her. The woman looked at the boy up and down making sure that it was actually Naruto standing in front of her. She noticed that his nails were elongated and sharpened like claws and that his eyes were a light purple instead of his normal crystalline blue.

"What happened?" the Senju asked urgently.

"I'm not in any condition to remain in the village, as I have been betrayed by the pink thing and the Kami-forsaken Uchiha. My tenant, because our connection is growing stronger, and my heart demand reciprocity, but having my revenge means having their blood on my hands, so I need to leave."

Angered by the news but pushing it aside so that she could deal with the matter at hand, Tsunade spoke.

"I can give you a mission that has you leaving the village for an indefinite amount of time; however, there are a couple of stipulations that you will have to agree to."

Naruto nodded for the busty blonde to continue.

"First, you will have to report to me every week because of the sensitivity of the mission and you need to keep me updated on your merging with Kyuubi. With Jiraiya no longer around and you not quite having the knowledge your father (1) or Jiraiya had with seals, keeping an eye on your merging is of great importance," the sannin said putting three scrolls on her desk.

"And the second, as I am accepting this mission regardless of what it is," Naruto inquired softly.

"Read the first scroll and I'll tell you what the second stipulation is."

Doing as he was told, the hokage-hopeful opened the scroll and read it to himself.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Uchiha Shisui gave me information that the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état a week before the massacre occurred. It was then believed within the Uchiha that Uchiha Itachi murdered Shisui the night I had found out about the coup. Being unable to find Shisui's body and without credible evidence that incriminated Itachi, I turned my attention to the possible Uchiha coup. A majority of the council agreed that detaining the Uchiha that were ninja would be the best course of action. Danzo, my constant opposition, deemed this ruling to be unsatisfactory and took matters into his own hands by convincing the hiding Shisui to massacre his clan. With Itachi gone on an ANBU mission it seemed as though the plan was going to be successful, but Itachi returned early._

_Shisui exchanged blows with Itachi briefly, but was able to escape. Itachi then reported to me what had occurred. After briefly visiting the scene, it was apparent that the crime had been committed by none other than Shisui. It was then that I gave Itachi the mission of pursuing the murderer of the Uchiha._

_Unfortunately, a complication arose when Uchiha Sasuke, who had been training in a secluded area, arrived at the Uchiha compound to find Itachi standing over their slain parents. Itachi used a sharingan technique on his sibling that sent the child to the hospital mentally unbalanced and believing that Itachi had legitimately slaughtered their clan._

_Being caught unawares of the confrontation at the time and believing that there was some good intention behind his actions, I let Itachi continue on his mission. In his pursuit to find Shisui, he came across a lethal ninja organization called Akatsuki. Upon receiving this information, I gave Itachi the separate mission of joining the organization, finding out its purpose, and wiping it out. If you are reading this letter, Itachi has completed both of his missions and is to be returned to Konoha without the knowledge of anyone but yourself and the current Hokage. I'm confident that the current Hokage has chosen you for this mission because you are ready for it._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage_

Closing the scroll, Naruto looked back to Tsunade to tell him what else she required of him before he left.

"As you have read, Uchiha Itachi is to be brought back to the village without the knowledge of anyone in the village. For this reason, I would ask that he live with you as you have more than enough room in the Namikaze estate and its location is hidden quite well. This will allow Itachi to remain in hiding until I decide to let the public know of his return," the slug princess took a breath as she picked up the two remaining scrolls on her desk. "This blue scroll is your map to Itachi's last disclosed position. It is hard to say if he will be in the exact location, but he will be in the general vicinity. The brown scroll is a falsified mission scroll that you will show to the gate guards. This way they know that you'll be coming back with someone and because of your guest's importance; your guest will not have to be signed in. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the blond boy said taking the two scrolls from her hands. "But before I leave, I have a few things that I would like you to pass along for me."

Intrigued, Tsunade took a letter and a small velvet box from the blonde.

"If you could please give this letter to Sakura and hide the ring again, I would be extremely grateful. Is there anything else that I should need before I go?"

"No, you are dismissed," Godaime said standing.

Without a word, she watched as the once unbelievably obnoxious blond left the room with an aura of darkness surrounding him. After the boy was gone, her thoughts drifted to the letter she held in her hand. With an evil grin, the sannin decided she was going to have to have a word or two with her former apprentice.

**-Flashback end-**

In a small village, a festival was occurring. Parents scampered after young children eager to play numerous games, young couples without children canoodled in the shade of trees. Everyone seemed to be basking in the glow of the warm June sun. Despite all the happiness surrounding him, Naruto remained emotionless and distant. As the village was located near where Itachi was said to be, the blonde was in the process of making an obligatory pass through.

_**"I wish that I could enjoy all of these festivities,"**_ Kyuubi said wanly. _**"You're sulking is starting to suffocate me."**_

"That's funny considering you raged about killing the bitch and the teme for a week and a half," Naruto answered shortly.

_**"You're my kit and I never liked either of them anyway. The pink haired cunt was always abusing you for no reason and the Uchiha had a perpetual chip on his shoulder because his life was 'so bad''. They're not even worth the grime on the bottom of your sandals but that's beside the point. The point is that there are other people out there. Take your pick and have fun."**_

Hopping up to a rooftop, the ramen lover ignored the fox's last statement. Gazing down at all the people, Naruto looked away in disgust.

"Doesn't it make you sick to your stomach watching all these couples trounce around like they don't have a care in the world? As if he isn't laid up in some whorehouse every other day of the week. Or like she isn't sucking his best friend's dick while she tells the one she's with she wants to remain "virginal". What of crock shit," blonde said genuinely nauseated by the scene.

_**"What happened to my happy go lucky lover boy? The one that couldn't wait to give love a try?"**_ Kyuubi asked, taken aback with the boy's repulsion.

"The whore, with the help of a good for nothing snake, thought it would be a good idea to rip his heart out with a rusty spoon. The poor bastard hemorrhaged to death before the deed was actually done (2). All that's left is a cold and hallow shell that I threw away because I had no place to put the fucking thing."

_**"Damn, Kit. You're acting like the world's coming to an end just because one person broke your heart."**_

"No, the world is not coming to end, but the shit hurts. I'm used to you healing every wound I've ever gotten. Even the hole that the piece of trash Uchiha put in my chest was mostly healed because of you, but this one? Oh no! This one blisters and festers. This one pusses and oozes fluid that just won't be stopped. This one makes me want to decimate villages and cry like I have never cried in my life. This one burns with betrayal and lust on a scale that not even Kami can comprehend. This one makes me feel that love is a creation of a being so evil that it would make you shit yourself. You see Kyuu, I can handle having to hear that my mentor died, I can handle being called monster, demon, and things of the like, and I can even handle being tossed around like a rag doll by someone I considered my friend. What I can't handle is that idea that after being the most perfect boyfriend to that five-headed, board-like chested skank, she decided that she wasn't woman enough to tell me she still had feelings for that duck ass looking motherfucker, Sasuke."

_**"Are you finished?"**_

"Yeah, Kyuu. Let's go find the asshole that started the angst that was my former best friend."

# Explanation(s)

(1) I don't think it makes sense for Naruto to be an ANBU, be damn near 18 years old and not know who is parents are. So he knows who they are and of course that'll come up later.

(2) Is it bad that I laughed after I wrote it?


	4. Journey of Blood

**A/N:**This chapter is mostly filler flashbacks. I apologize for that, but it's necessary to get where I'm going. BTW pay attention to the title of this chapter. There's a reason for it.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto isn't mine because it was Jiraiya would still be alive. I love that old super pervert!

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter Four: After the Journey of Blood (1)**

**

* * *

**

If home is where the heart is, Itachi was fucked (2). He hadn't seen Konohagakure in years and he had little reason to want to go back. What he valued was gone or twisted into something unrecognizable, but he would follow the orders he had been given by the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages. He would do so because even though he didn't find much comfort in being in Konoha, it was better than living the life of a missing nin. Closing his eyes and exhaling, the raven tried to escape his restless thoughts. Instead of the clearing he had hoped for, memories began to fill his mind.

**-Flashback: Ten years ago-**

Here she lay in her customary dress and apron that usually smelled of cinnamon and rosemary. Here she lay surrounded in a cold pool of her lifeblood. Here she lay with chocolate brown eyes, usually warm and pleasant, unseeing and without the light of life. She was Uchiha Mikoto, his mother

Itachi had finished packing his things so that he could pursue Shisui and now was in the room where the older Uchiha had slain his parents. Looking at his mother once again, he was filled with so much rage. Shaking his head, he spoke to the lifeless woman.

"Of all the people he could have left alive, why didn't he choose you? You were the only person that seemed to understand and now look at you." Itachi hissed.

The boy now moved to his father's body.

"And you," Itachi almost wanted to laugh. "Dear father, I had planned on executing you myself. How could you believe that your coup would be ignored? How could you think that no one would be harmed by your greed and your desire for power? I regret so much that the pleasure of watching you die was taken from me by Shisui."

Out of nowhere, his father wheezed a plea for help. Again the urge to laugh filled Itachi's body. Instead he turned away indifferently.

"Your greed has seen the near demise of your clan. Only Shisui, Sasuke, and I remain. Your desire for power, not rightful yours for the taking, has put an end to my mother. You don't deserve my help. You deserve your death."

"Itachi...please… I..."

Closing his eyes, Itachi walked over to his dying father.

"Long live the Uchiha Clan, father." (3)

With a quick movement of his katana, Itachi ended what Shisui had started. Itachi again looked at his fallen parents. He then decided it was time to make his escape from the scene. He was stopped by his younger brother, said boy looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Itachi…why?"

**-Four years ago-**

On his way back to the Akatsuki lair after a solo mission, Itachi slowly made his way through a forest. For about a mile he had been able to sense that he was being followed, but he did nothing. Finally, his pursuer made himself known by appearing in front of Itachi with a twisted smile and thrusting his odachi through the heart of the Uchiha.

What had once been Uchiha Itachi fell to the ground and then dispersed into large ravens. The mysterious man with the odachi laughed.

"My, my Itachi. How perceptive of you."

"Did you really think that I would let myself be killed so easily, Shisui?" Itachi answered walking out from among the trees, his katana drawn.

"Considering that there are only three true sharingan users left (4) and since Sasuke is such a pathetic excuse of an Uchiha, yes, I did," the older raven laughed again.

Not receiving a retort from the younger man, Shisui disappeared laughing. He suddenly reappeared behind the Akatsuki member trying to once again stab him in the heart. He was met with another clone and with the real Itachi attacking him with his katana. Blocking the two strikes the younger raven made with his sword and the three with his feet, Shisui disappeared again.

"You've gotten much better with that weapon of yours, Itachi. Looks like the ANBU taught you very well."

The long haired man continued his silence.

"And you've hardened yourself so much. I bet if I talked about your mother's whorish pleas for mercy before I murdered her I'd get rise out of you."

Had Itachi been anyone else, he would have let his rage boil over and consume him. Instead he waited for Shisui to reappear. He didn't have to wait long as Shisui tried the same thing for a third time and was repaid for his effort with a long, shallow cut across his chest. Shisui now activated his sharingan, the tomoe spinning lazily.

"I look forward to paying you back for this and then killing you," the older raven said changing his stance.

Itachi activated his sharingan and waited for the short haired man to make his move. After a couple of minutes of the two just standing there, they rushed towards one another. The two men clashed continuously for several minutes, both coming away from each other with only minor scrapes and scratches. In that time, Shisui became frustrated with how even the fight was. Jumping away from the younger Uchiha, the man prepared a quick fire jutsu. It failed and the two men were once again at a standstill.

"You're a resilient little shit, aren't you?" the shunshin (5) asked gruffly.

"I wish to end this pathetic game of yours. Come," the Uchiha prodigy answered.

Shisui disappeared, this time sneering at his former friend. He reappeared on Itachi's right stabbing the younger man with his odachi. The older man watched in sheer pleasure as Itachi gasped in pain.

"Goodbye, Itachi," the shunshin chuckled.

"Yes, Shisui, this is goodbye," Itachi whispered in the man's ear. Before Shisui had time to react, Itachi's katana was shoved through his stomach.

"H-h-how?" Shisui sputtered.

"Genjutsu," was the simple response.

The long haired man now twisted the sword and drew it from the body of the former Uchiha clan member. Shisui tried desperately to close the wound and wiggle away from the Akatsuki member. It was now Itachi's turn to laugh.

"Long live the Uchiha Clan, Shisui," Itachi said bringing down his katana into the heart of what used to be his friend.

**-Two months ago-**

Kisame had seen Itachi use his sharingan to ensnare and terrorize a great number of people. He had also seen how effective a killer his partner had been without using the kekkei genkai. Both of those things let him know that the Uchiha was worth his salt, but he was confident that if he should have to go against the younger man he could pull out a victory. But now that he was at the mercy of his partner's doujutsu, the shark like man realized that his confidence was his greatest mistake.

"Itachi . . . why?" Kisame managed to hiss.

"You have 71 hours and 58 minutes left," came Itachi's apathetic voice. Those words were punctuated by Kisame's scream once more.

"Just tell me why!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi looked at his partner, whom he continued to torture.

"Undercover mission…I didn't kill my clan… just my father."

Kisame was sure that Itachi had managed to make a sentence, but he couldn't put it all together. The pain the sharingan user was inflicting on him was almost too much to bear.

"Are you ready to die?" Itachi asked as he and his copies continued to prod the shark-like man with their katanas.

Kisame was about to hiss his 'no' when the scene changed from him being stabbed with Itachi's katana to him being cut into pieces a thousand times over with weapons ranging from a rusty kunai to a battle ax. He then realized he wasn't going to be able to stand this any longer.

"KILL ME" The Mist ninja yelled.

A smirk came to Itachi's lips. He deactivated his sharingan and the blue tinted man fell to his knees coughing up blood. Itachi kicked the man over on to his back and straddled him. He then stuck a kunai through the man's chest. Kisame's breathing was becoming shallower by the second and his vision was leaving him.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me before your life ends?" Itachi asked

"I thought that we were…" Kisame coughed.

Friends...the shark-like ninja didn't join the Akatsuki to have friends and so that he could care for someone else but ultimately, that's what happened. Itachi had been the only person who he could actually tolerate and now he was being repaid for his loyalty by having a kunai driven into his chest.

"I thought that…" Kisame tried again.

He failed. Unable to continue to watch the man flutter between life and death, Itachi took Kisame's neck and twisted it with a sickening crack. Standing, Itachi decapitated the dead man, sealed the head as verification that his mission was completed, and burned the body.

**-End of all Flashbacks-**

"Uchiha Itachi, can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Itachi dispelled the memories and opened his eyes to find Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of him. Measuring up the boy quickly, the raven stood to his feet.

"Lead the way, Naruto-kun."

**Explanation(s)**

(1) Since the chapter is mostly flashbacks of the people Itachi has killed, I thought it a fitting title for the chapter. Enter the Handyman seems so innocent when Itachi's not. It's also because this chapter is a bit dark. It's not as dark as it could be, but it's not light either.

(2) Line from 27 by Fall Out Boy

(3) This kinda has a Lion King feel to it?

(4) Madara died like he was supposed a long time ago in this story so there are four (three since I just killed off Shisui) total people that can use the sharingan, but since Kakashi isn't Uchiha, he isn't a "true" user of the doujutsu.

(5) Shisui is known as the Shisui no Shunshin or Shisui of the Body Flicker


	5. Back Home

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto because if I did Hinata never would have confessed her love so terribly and desperately.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Back Home**

* * *

In relative silence, Itachi and Naruto steadily made their way back to Konoha. It was driving Kyuubi crazy.

"_**For the love of Kami, will you talk to him?" Kyuubi groaned.**_

"What about?" Naruto replied.

"_**It doesn't matter! Neither of you have said a word in days. The quiet is starting to get to me."**_

"Where have you been for the last five years of my life Kyuu? The Uchiha and I don't exactly see eye to eye on anything especially considering recent events."

"_**You're a stubborn ass, Naru-chan. It's not going to kill you to talk to him."**_

While the fox demon and her jailor continued to bicker, Itachi took to studying the blond once again. The young man in front of him was so much different than the one he had met before. Sure he had changed physically, but that's not what had Itachi interested in the jinchuuriki. It was his demeanor. Once the hokage hopeful had been brash, naïve, warm, and innocent, but now he felt a mild chill come from the ramen lover and that the purity in the boy had evaporated.

"Naruto-kun," the raven called curiously.

"Yes, Itachi-san," the Namikaze answered.

"What has happened to your...light?"

Naruto didn't answer for a while as it wasn't a question he expected to be asked by the likes of Uchiha Itachi.

"There are many reasons why it's diminished, Itachi-san. Maybe someday I'll trust you with those various reasons. Until then, it's better to ask why I didn't lose it sooner," the blond finally answered.

"Would you care to share that with me now?" the sharingan user asked.

"I had more faith and hope than most. I can't tell you the number of people who told me that I should give up because what I was striving for would never be mine," Naruto smiled bitterly. "I can tell you that for every time that they said something like that, I worked harder, I fought harder, and I ignored the naysayers because who were they to tell me no?"

"So you no longer have your wealth of hope and faith?"

"It's not that I don't have it. It's more that I'm tired. For almost eighteen years I have dealt with shit that no one should have to deal with and I did it with a smile on my face. I'm tired of smiling. I'm tired of believing that the world and people are good when that's a lie."

"Is this all a result of you being a jinchuuriki?"

"Some time ago I would have said yes, but I know better. You know better too."

And that was the end to the conversation. In Itachi's mind, Naruto had just become a complex puzzle that he would enjoy solving. He didn't know how long it would take, but he didn't care. As long as he could say that he finally understood the new blond, he would be satisfied. In Naruto's mind, Kyuubi smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto queried.

"_**How do you feel about homosexuality?" the demon asked.**_

"It's a natural occurrence in our world and love is love."

"_**Then maybe you should try taking up Itachi rather than another girl."**_

"I would be more inclined to that idea if I had more experience with women. As it stands now I've only been with one good for nothing tramp. That is hardly a reason to give up on womankind."

"_**But it never hurts to try something new. Besides, Itachi is quite the looker especially if you like them flat as a board."**_

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fox, and continued with Itachi in silence.

0-0-0-0-0

As the sun was setting, Naruto and a henged Itachi made their way into a village that was a day away from Konoha.

"We're not too far off from what used be home for me," Itachi said softly.

"Yeah. It makes me wish that I had wasted more time finding you and bringing us this far," Naruto responded.

"Why is that?"

"Never you mind."

"Hn."

It was the second exchange the two had had all day and it left Itachi all the more curious about the jinchuuriki. He knew first hand that time changed a person, but the drastic change in the blond didn't sit well with the raven. When he first met the hokage hopeful, he was...delighted that there was someone that had not been tainted by the darkness in the world and if anyone had a reason to be tainted by that darkness, Naruto had great _reasons_. Seeing the change in the ramen lover bothered him more than it probably should have, but he couldn't help it. The Uzumaki puzzle intrigued him. For Naruto, the Uchiha wasn't of great interest, but once again Kyuubi threw in her two cents.

"_**Naru-chan, it seems like Itachi is enchanted with you. You should give him a chance"**_

"Let me think about that for a second...No. The Uchiha and I have had our problems. I'm nowhere near ready to trust him or his brother."

"_**I can understand duck ass, but Itachi's different. His chasing you was only because of the mission he was given. I know you can understand that. Besides, isn't it time you lost your virginity?"**_

"Just because you're in the mood for some loving doesn't mean I am. I will sleep with someone when I feel like the time is right.

"_**When will there be a better time? You're single and Itachi seems like just the right person for the job. He's sex on legs for crying out loud. He's got skin the color of and as smooth as porcelain, lips full and soft for giving the sweetest kiss, dark lipid pools of obsidian for eyes, long beautiful hair to match those eyes, and that's just what you can tell from without taking his clothes off. Can you imagine... "**_

"I'm not going to go there with you," Naruto cut the demon off. "I will admit that Itachi is an attractive man. There is no denying that, but I'm in no hurry to jump into a relationship with anyone. There's also the fact that you could _easily_ be misinterpreting what Itachi's true interest is. From the questions he's been asking, there is only a morbid curiosity about how I've changed."

**"**_**He could easily find the change in you attractive. We both know that the banshee would approve of your sulking and brooding. Maybe he does too."**_

"You keep running with those fantasies, but you know life isn't some fairy tale where we all live happily ever after."

**"**_**It doesn't hurt to dream and besides who says it can't be reality."**_

"Yes, it does. I have the scar to prove it. As for your dreams becoming a reality, don't hold your breath."

With that, Naruto shut out the demon as he and Itachi found a decent inn and settled in for the night.

0-0-0-0-0

Both Naruto and Itachi woke up early and set back on the road to Konoha. Sometime after three, the two made it into Konoha without trouble. After turning in the falsified mission scroll to the missions' hall, the pair made their way to the Hokage's office. A Hyuuga was leaving as the two finally came to the door of the office and were immediately asked to come in.

"While I received your message, Naruto, I wasn't expecting to see the two of you so soon," Tsunade said setting aside a few scrolls.

"I thought about purposely slowing down, but I was going to end up back here eventually," the ramen lover answered plainly.

"That is very true. Regardless, let us move on to the debriefing. Uchiha Itachi, until I feel the public is ready to know of your return, you will be remain hidden with Naruto in the Namikaze estate as established by our last communication. I don't expect you to stay in the Namikaze estate the whole time, so Naruto will be a guard for you outside of his estate. This isn't to say that I don't have any faith in your abilities. I would just like to be safer rather than sorry. Is that understood?"

Both Naruto and Itachi answered the affirmative so Tsunade continued.

"Because ANBU knows of your innocence, you will be allowed to take missions, but only after you reacquaint yourself with ANBU procedures will you be allowed to once again become a captain. You will also be assigned to a team with Naruto and two others. Understood?" the Senju asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi answered.

"There are some matters to work out before we can start the process of you becoming Uchiha clan leader. As soon as all of that is handled, I will begin giving you control of all the matters that I, as Hokage, have been handling regarding the Uchiha and you will take your place within the ninja council. As you understand what is being asked you, you are now dismissed into Naruto's care.

With a quick bow to the sannin, Naruto and Itachi left the woman's office. Shizune quickly entered the office when she saw the young men leave.

"Did you let them know about the treaty?" the brunette asked placing more paper work on Tsunade's desk.

"Not as of yet. Hiashi has only verified the validity of the document. I did make him aware of Itachi's presence in the event that he does actually decide to allow the treaty to be carried out," the sannin said starting on the paperwork laid before her.

"I only ask because time is an issue and because I'm well aware of the consequences of recent events."

"As am I. Remember, Shizune, that I know time waits for no one. I also know that there is quite a lot at stake. Not even the council, civilian or ninja, is aware of Naruto's heritage and moving too quickly will only cause the boy more trouble."

"I take it then that you are aware that there is still a buzz about Sakura's condition? Hurt as Naruto still may be, he's not going to enjoy hearing of it."

"You're correct, but I do not regret my actions. If he wishes to address that, then we will. Until then, I have paperwork and you have filing to do."

Accepting that she had been dismissed, Shizune returned to her duties leaving the Godaime alone.

0-0-0-0-0

After leaving the Hokage tower, Itachi and Naruto went to the Namikaze Estate. Naruto unlocked the door with a mixture of happiness and anger, only to be brought out of his thoughts by his company.

"You do look very much like the Yondaime, I don't think it's any wonder you're his son," Itachi suddenly commented as he followed Naruto into the small mansion.

"You're room is upstairs and is the first door to the right. It has an adjoining bathroom with all the toiletries you should need. The bed is made and if you need extra blankets, sheets, or pillows there is a closet one door down from your room. You have access to everything but my room and my study. There's a training ground and a small onsen out back. The only other rule I have is clean up after yourself," the blond said, ignoring the comment and shutting the door behind the former Akatsuki member.

"Do you intend to avoid me for the duration of my stay?"

"What is it that has you so curious in the first place?"

"I asked first, but I will answer your question as soon as you answer mine."

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

Itachi had to smirk at that. It was childish, but he wasn't asking something difficult. All he required was a simple yes or no. However, Naruto's question required him to reveal himself and he wasn't going to do that just yet.

"Well?" the ramen lover asked impatiently.

"I'm going to go settle in. When you're ready to share, you know where to find me. And who knows maybe I'll share too," the raven replied finally.

"Who's avoiding who now?" Naruto petulantly called after the former Akatsuki member.

"Hn," Itachi replied shutting himself in his new room.

When Naruto heard the door shut he slumped on his couch and rubbed his temples.

"_**I really don't understand why you have to be so damn stubborn,"**_Kyuubi sighed.

"We've been together all my life and it's just now starting to sink in that I'm so pigheaded?"

"_**He's not asking all the much of you."**_

"So what I'm asking is too much?"

"_**Touché, but I did say that he was interested in you and now you have some evidence of that."**_

"All I have evidence of is his unreasonable curiosity in my personality change."

"_**You have to admit that you've changed since the last time he saw you. Most of the change you're portraying now is because of your heartache."**_

"And? I grew up as many people do. You have to expect that with all the things I've done and seen. As for the betrayal, I'm trying not to show it on my sleeve. It's just that all those emotions I felt when I left have resurfaced."

"_**All the more reason for you to share. You obviously need the release and since you're not fucking..."**_

With a sigh, Naruto cut the off the fox demon and took his hair out it's braid.

"We're not fucking and I'm not sharing," the blond said running his fingers through his hair and going to his room. "And that's that."

Kyuubi grunted at the dismissal

"_**We'll see."**_


	6. Dinner with Itachi

**A/N:** I apologize for not getting this out sooner but I have been bombarded by a shit storm. From my house flooding to my computer crashing, it just seems like everything that could have happened to stop this chapter from coming out happened. Hopefully things are looking up and I'll be able to actually post on a regular basis. Enjoy the (ultra-short and unbeta'd) chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own Naruto. Oh what a wonderful world it would be if Naruto were mine. *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter Six:** **Dinner with Itachi**

* * *

Naruto sat in his room all of ten minutes before he started to go stir crazy. Getting up from his bed, he decided to go to the living room and watch TV. It wasn't long before Itachi came down the stairs and joined him. The two males sat in silence just watching TV for a couple of hours before Naruto's stomach started to complain.

"What do you like to eat?" Naruto asked still staring at the TV.

"Anything except steak," Itachi answered.

The blond nodded and grabbed a piece a paper and his wallet. He quickly scribbled a few things down on the paper and placed it on his fridge. He then turned to the sharingan user.

"We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. For now though, we just have to settle for going out," the ramen lover said turning off the TV.

With that said, Itachi stood and performed a henge. His long, silky strands of ebony became short course strands of red. His eyes became large pools of violet and the aristocratic features of his face softened and were rounded out. Finally, the sharingan user shrunk himself to Naruto's height. With the transformation finished Itachi walked out the door with the Uzumaki behind him. When the two males made it into the village they decided on having barbeque. Naruto lead Itachi to the restaurant and the two were quickly seated. As they waited for their drinks and their order, Naruto stared out the window.

"You can talk to me," the sharingan user said tired of the silence between them.

"I don't feel like making small talk. It's not like we're the best of friends or anything," the blond answered.

"We could talk about how long you're going to hold a grudge against me."

"I'm not holding a grudge against you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm letting my emotions get in the way of my mission. Trust me when I say that they have nothing to do with you. It's who you remind me of."

"He's always the thorn in your side isn't he?" the Uchiha asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he is. No matter what I do, he always finds a way infuriate me, to get under my skin, and to make wonder why the hell I even bother with him," the jinchuuriki answered bitterly.

"Why do you bother?"

"Because he was the brother I never had, my rival in everything, and my best friend."

Itachi shook his head and gave the customary Uchiha grunt.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the sharingan user now.

"Friendship means very little to most Uchiha," the former Akatsuki member said leaning in close. "My best friend killed all my family, save for Sasuke, and the love of my life. In addition to that, you already know that the clan was planning on overthrowing Konoha, but do you know how many of them cared that they might have to destroy the lives of their friends outside the clan? Not one."

"Are you trying to convince me that I'm better off without your brother?"

"It's not something I have to tell you. How many of your other friends have put through as much shit as he has?"

The blonde didn't answer. Instead he looked away from Itachi. It was at that moment that their order and their drinks arrived. The two ate without saying another word to each other, but the whole time Naruto mauled over what the sharingan user had said to him. When the two were finished, Naruto paid the bill and they walked around the village instead of going home.

"Is there a particular reason we're not going back to your estate?" Itachi asked following the blond's lead.

"I don't feel like being at my house right now. If you'd like to go back, I can send a clone to let you in," Naruto answered.

"No, I was just curious."

"So I've noticed."

"Does my curiosity bother you?"

"Mildly because I can't seem to figure out what your interest is."

"Maybe someday I'll trust you with why you've piqued my curiosity. Until then, let's just worry about the rest of your mission."

The ramen lover smirked at Itachi's reply. It was a rephrasing of what he had told the raven earlier. He couldn't help but appreciate it. The two walked in a much more comfortable silence until they came across two girls.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura and Ino were walking down the streets of Konoha after having dinner with the cherry blossom's parents.

"Your parents seem really happy that you're with Sasuke now," Ino said casually.

"Why shouldn't they be? Being with Sasuke was all I talked about for a long time," Sakura answered.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you lied about how you ended up with him. Maybe it's the fact that you're letting some of the more naïve continue to believe that Naruto beat the tar out of you after he found out you were cheating on him."

"Please don't start this. I've already gotten this kind of flak from the others. It doesn't matter how I ended up with Sasuke or that I haven't done anything to quell rumors. I'm happy."

"Yes. Everything is right as rain in Sakura Land, where the broken hearts and reputations of others matter little."

"Don't be bitter, Ino. It's not becoming."

"First of all, who are you to tell me what's becoming? Secondly, I'm not bitter, Sakura. It just bothers me that Naruto bent over backwards to please you and you just treated him like dirt. I want you to have some remorse."

"Remorse for what? For moving on to bigger and better things? No matter what anyone says, I don't regret my decision. Why should I?"

"Because Naruto didn't deserve that kind of treatment. If you were really ready to be done with him why not just say 'I'm breaking up with you.'? Why go through all the trouble of going behind his back?"

"Why do you care so much? Are you harboring a Hinata like crush on him? It makes sense since you can't have Sasuke."

"I give up," the blonde said tiredly. "You're hopeless."

The green eyed medic was about to respond with a simple 'Whatever' when she was hit with a familiar killer intent. When she looked to see where it was coming from, she saw Naruto staring at her while in the company of some red head.

"Speak of the devil," the girl finally said.


	7. One Reality

**A/N: **I wanted to actually have this chapter out before the end of the year, but oh well it's out now. This chapter is yet another shorty and it's kinda meh. I suppose it's better than nothing, right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have work so damn much to keep food on the table and keep my ass in school.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: One Reality**

* * *

For all of Naruto's rage, the blond just turned around and began walking away.

"_**What the fuck are you doing?!" Kyuubi screamed. "You need to rip that sleazy bitch up and paint the village red with her blood! (1)"**_

"Not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. I don't need to put my life in jeopardy just because she decided she wanted to suck Sasuke's dick," the ramen lover gritted out.

"_**She's handed you all the reason you need to do it on a silver platter. Take the shit and run, kit."**_

"No."

The nine tails continued to try and get the Hokage hopeful to change his mind, but the Uzumaki stood firm his decision. It was then that Sakura decided to speak up.

"There he goes running again, Ino," the pinkette scoffed. "I can't see how anyone could believe it was someone other than Tsunade who beat me up. This fucking coward would never dream of it."

In a blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of the medic nin with a tonto at the girl's neck and directing enough killer intent her way to put her in a state of paralysis.

"If there is something I never liked about you Sakura, it's that you never knew when to be quiet, but there are several ways that I can help you learn that lesson. The first is to cut your vocal chords right out of your throat and dance on them while you die of blood loss. The less gruesome option is to simply put a seal on said vocal chords so that I can regulate when you decide to grace the world with your whiny voice. I'm personally a fan of the former," the jinchuuriki chuckled darkly.

The cherry blossom began to weep quietly in fear that her ex would actually kill her. The blond laughed in the face of the girl's crocodile tears and spoke once more.

"Pitiful girl, I won't do either of those things for several reasons, but I'll let you in on a little truth about me since you seem to have no clue. Yes, I did run away when I found out that you wanted to be a cum dump for duck ass. I only ran because I was going to kill you and him if I stayed here. I still dream of all the ways that I could murder the two of you actually, but I digress. My point is that the village is big enough for and your snake to avoid me until my homicidal rage decides to dissipate. Until then, watch your ass and don't cross me. Do you understand?" the Namikaze smiled evilly.

Sakura nodded as much as she could.

"Good! Now that that's cleared up, I'll be leaving you two. Have a good night and remember what I said pinky," the ramen lover said putting his weapon away and leaping to the roof tops, his silent companion hot on his heels.

Once Naruto and his partner were out of sight, Ino stood beside Sakura.

"Coward, huh?" the blonde asked. "No, I think he knows that there are more important things than retribution and revenge unlike someone else we both know."

"Shut up, pig and let's go home," the pinkette snapped as she wiped the tears from her face.

"As you wish, billboard brow."

0-0-0-0-0

Itachi and Naruto continued to leap from roof top to roof top in their customary silence, but in that silence the blond could practically hear the wheels turning in Itachi's mind.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" the ramen lover queried.

"I have no statements to make, only questions to ask," the raven replied immediately.

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee an answer."

If Itachi was anyone else he might have complained about how tight lipped Naruto seemed to be about his feelings and his life in general. He didn't understand what the blond really had to hide, but getting over that he asked the least invasive question he could think of.

"Then let me start with are we heading to the Hokage Tower to talk with Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes."

"Are you truly upset with her actions towards the pink haired girl we just encountered?"

"No."

"Then why are we headed in her direction?"

"You'll find out won't you?"

"I find your indirectness mildly irritating," Itachi replied.

"And I already told you how I feel about your curiosity," Naruto said with fake cheer.

The former Akatsuki member gave an Uchiha grunt as the pair descended upon their destination and walked inside.

0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade stood, looking out of the windows of her office. Normally, she would be in one of the seedier ninja bars drunk and feeling nostalgic, but not on this night. Instead, she waited patiently for a certain gaki to arrive. It was at that moment that the doors to her office opened and closed and she felt an all too familiar chakra signature.

"Hello, gaki," the hokage said with a small smile on her face.

"Baa-chan," the blond boy answered.

"What can I do for you this evening?"

"You can tell me about what happened when I left."

With a sigh, Tsunade turned, took in a seat, and motioned for Naruto and Itachi to do the same if they wished. Both the raven and the blond took a seat and waited for the Godaime to begin.

"I was upset with Sakura for a couple of reasons once you were dismissed from my office, Naruto. My first reason was that she sat here and promised me that she didn't have feelings for Sasuke anymore. I called bullshit, but she insisted that it was true. Finding out that I was right about her pissed me off so I decided that she needed a lesson in keeping her promises. The second is that I made her aware that if she continued to pursue the Uchiha that she'd end up hurt, but of course she has yet to heed my warning. Do you disagree with my actions so far?"

"As I've told Itachi already, I have no problems with what you did. It's more about why and what you're doing about what's come after."

"Then before I go on, how much of your real self are you ready to show your guest?" the sannin asked innocently.

"That's irrelevant. Continue," the jinchuuriki answered frostily.

Tsunade smirked as the Uzumaki glared daggers at her and the Uchiha tried that much harder to feign disinterest.

"Very well. When you talk about the after I assume you mean the rumors. I let it be known to all of both the ninja and civilian councils that I put Sakura in the hospital and that you were long gone. They asked for proof and I gave them all the evidence they could handle and then some. Despite that, know that there are still those who seek to believe the worst of you. There is nothing I can do about that, but I did what was in my power as Hokage."

The Uzumaki quietly contemplated all that had been said and then stood. He acted as if was going to leave the office, but then he stopped.

"Is there something that you're keeping from me?" the blond asked softly.

"Yes, Naruto, but unlike my predecessor I'm not doing it to protect you. I'm doing it because the stars have yet to align in the correct fashion," the Senju answered just as softly.

The hokage hopeful nodded and dismissed himself with the bemused Uchiha behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto and Itachi made their way to the Namikaze estate and went to their respective rooms as soon at the door was shut and locked. The raven for his part sat on the bed and pondered all that he had witnessed today.

'I was always under the impression that you were too pure to wear a mask (2) anything like Kakashi's, Naruto-kun, but now I see how wrong I was to assume such a thing.'

Itachi smirked as he continued to think how complex a puzzle his host truly seemed to be.

'Yes, Naruto-kun, I have so much to learn when comes to who you truly are.'

* * *

**# Explanation**

* * *

(1) I'm a little obsessed with the idea of Naruto painting Konoha red with _someone's_ blood.

(2) The mask was in the last one and it's here again.


	8. The Architects

**A/N:** My new year's resolution for this year is to update more than once a year. With that said, I have been working on this chapter for a whole year and I have yet to be satisfied with it, BUT the fact that I have not posted for a year pisses me off. So here is chapter eight. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Architects**

* * *

Hiashi sat at his desk early in the morning with the Namikaze, Hyuuga, and Uchiha treaty sitting in front of him. He quickly signed the document and made his way to the Hokage's office. There was no reason to keep the woman waiting for his decision. In fact, he didn't even consult with the Hyuuga elders as he knew that they would immediately urge him to sign the document. They didn't care that his eldest daughter, Hinata, was in a happy relationship or that while he didn't initially approve of the girl's choice, he wanted so badly for the girl to be happy.

The Hyuuga quickly pushed those thoughts as out of his head as he made his way to the hokage tower. Instead he focused on how the treaty he had signed came to be.

_*Flashback: Seventeen Years Ago (1)*_

Hiashi sat uncomfortably next to Uchiha Fugaku. The Hyuuga had to admit that he was decidedly cold and arrogant, but the sharingan user next time took both to a whole new level. The byakugan user didn't know how anyone could love the Uchiha clan leader, but those thoughts were quickly put aside as the doors to the Hokage office opened.

"Gentleman," Namikaze Minato said getting both Hiashi and Fugaku's attention as he walked into his office from another meeting.

The doors to the office were quickly shut and the Fourth Hokage took a seat behind his desk.

"I have one reason for calling you here today, Hyuuga-san and Uchiha-san and that is to propose a treaty between our three clans. I would like to discuss what my clan is prepared to offer, what my clan would like in return, and an arrangement of marriages that will intertwine our clans."

"While I am sure you have the best intentions in this, Hokage-sama, I cannot imagine what you can give to the Uchiha clan," Fugaku said coolly.

"You might be pleasantly surprised, Uchiha-san," Minato replied calmly and turned toward Hiashi. "Do you have the same complaint, Hyuuga-san?"

"I am more curious as to what you will be offering rather than believing that it will not be of use to the Hyuuga," Hiashi answered.

The Yellow Flash nodded in understanding.

"My wife and I are both highly proficient with fuinjustu and as such would offer that to you. The only stipulation is that you not use our arts improperly. Further restrictions will be stated once we reach a firm understanding. In addition, most of my clan are merchants and will give you discounted prices on their wares."

Fugaku and Hiashi nodded. Both men had they're reasons for appreciating such gifts, but their thoughts were cut short as the Namikaze spoke again.

"If this pleases you, my wife and I would like access to the Uchiha history outside of the use of the sharingan. From the Hyuuga, we'd like a plan to either completely abolish the use of the caged bird seal or a way to make the seal a lot more humane. Can the two of you handle those desires?"

"Is there something the Uchiha can expect from the Hyuuga since this is supposed to be a treaty between all three clans?" the Uchiha asked.

"What is it that the Uchiha want from the Hyuuga and do keep in mind that I will be asking for something in return," Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Fugaku.

"I wish only to have access to the Hyuuga gardens. I have heard for some time that they hold all sorts of plants and that the Nara and Aburame clans come to the Hyuuga for the plants they cannot get from their own gardens and sanctuaries. Is what I ask unreasonable?" the raven haired man asked condescendingly.

"If you are willing to operate under the same rules the Nara and the Aburame are, you are allowed access to the Hyuuga gardens. In return, the Hyuuga ask for access to the jutsu the Uchiha have "gained" over the years," the byakugan user returned.

It was Fugaku's turn to narrow his eyes.

"I only want the jutsu that do not pertain to the sharingan as I have no use for such jutsu," Hiashi commented.

"I will agree to that, Hyuuga-san," the Uchiha bit out.

"If both parties are satisfied with the gifts they will be receiving as a part of this treaty, I believe we should move forward," Minato said raising his killer intent to get the attention of the two men.

The clan heads refocused and nodded.

"Very good. The last of thing will be to figure out how the marriages between our clans will work. Once decided formal documentation will be drawn up and we'll all sign," the Yondaime said dispelling the killer intent.

As the blond was going to give his suggestions, he was interrupted by Fugaku.

"Before we can continue I need to know how homosexual pairings will be handled. As it stands, I have one son and another on the way. Who is to say that your wives will bear daughters and how are children to be born from such homosexual pairings?" the raven asked.

"Who is to say that any of our children will be heterosexual? That in mind, homosexual pairings will be allowed. Surrogate mothers, artificial insemination, and the extremely rare male pregnancy (2) are ways to insure the birth of heirs," the Hokage spoke plainly. "It is more important that an alliance is formed because of these arranged marriages, not that they are traditional or that the people in the relationship fully come to love each other, though it would be nice. As such, I have a strict policy I would like to set in place for infidelity."

"Could we figure who will marry who before we speak on terms of fidelity?" the byakugan user asked.

"Of course," the Yellow Flash said. "Before we go there, I need to ask, Hyuuga-san, how far along is your wife?"

"She is three months, Hokage-sama," the Hyuuga answered.

"Because Uchiha-san already has one son and my wife is further along, I propose that my child and Uchiha-san's first child marry. From there, your first child Hyuuga-san will marry Uchiha-san's second child."

"And if we all have two or three children, do we marry these children into each other's clans until there are no children left to marry?" Hiashi asked.

"Or what should happen if something happens to our children before the marriages take place?" Fugaku asked.

"The point will be to assure that there is at least one connection between each of the clans regardless of how many children we have or if some occurrence takes our children away. As of now, that means my second child will need to marry a Hyuuga child. From that point on, future generations can decide in what way they want to continue to keep the alliance between our clans strong. The marriages and the gifts are simply preliminary measures in starting such an alliance," the Hokage answered.

"If this is the case, I propose that we set up marriages based on age and give a substitute should the given pairing be unable to come together for any reason," the sharingan user said.

"I do not agree with an age requirement unless we're speaking about how long the pairing can ignore the arranged marriage," byakugan user replied.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga-san?" the Yondaime asked.

"I believe there should be a limit on how long the pair can remain unmarried and shirk the responsibility of this proposed alliance. I suggest that the pair must be married before the youngest turns nineteen," Hiashi explained.

"Why nineteen?" Fugaku asked.

"Should any of our children decide not to become ninja for any reason, eighteen is the age that civilians are considered adults and one year is enough time to arrange a sufficient wedding ceremony," the Hokage answered for Hiashi. "

"Correct," the Hyuuga answered.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted.

A silence filled the office for a few minutes. Each man had different thoughts on the usefulness of what was being proposed. Hiashi for his part was cautious. He did not much trust the Uchiha for several reasons. At the top of the list was how the two clans had long fought to be the most prestigious clan in Konoha. He doubted the imaginary race the two were running in would ever cease, but he would entertain the idea for no other reason than gaining a foothold into the illustrious copy cats of the elemental countries. At this point, Hiashi's thoughts were cut short by the sharingan user.

"In the interest of completing this alliance, I suggest my first child gets the option of marrying either the first of the Namikaze or the second of the Hyuuga. The eldest of the Hyuuga chooses between the second of the Namikaze or the second of the Uchiha. If a connection between two of the three clans is not made for any reason, the three clans should work to make such a connection either by marrying other children we have, going to branch families, or allowing the next generation to make the connection. Is this satisfactory?" Fugaku asked.

"That would settle parings, but what of the age matter?" Hiashi asked.

"Having the couples marry before the youngest turns nineteen seems reasonable to me," Minato replied. "

"I will agree to that," the Uchiha clan leader spoke after a moment.

"Should we then move to the issue of infidelity and how soon we expect the gifts we have promised?" the blond man asked.

"You mentioned instituting a strict policy for infidelity. What does this policy entail?" the raven haired man asked.

"Castration," Minato answered evenly.

"That is quite a heavy price, Hokage-sama," Hiashi stated. "Is there any particular reason such a punishment is necessary in your eyes?"

"By Konoha law, no man or woman is to have more than one wife or husband unless the Clan Restoration Act is in effect (3). None of our clans need such an act to work on our behalf. More importantly, this treaty is to create a lasting bond between our clans. How can such an alliance stand if we allow our children to betray the trust of another's child? I assume that your allegiance is first to your clan and second to this arrangement. That is why I feel that we should set a punishment that will dissuade even the most dissatisfied couples to remain faithful," the Hokage responded.

"What should happen if the couple agrees to an open marriage?" Fugaku queried. "And what should happen if the couple decides that divorce is the only option."

"Should we assume that divorces will not be given unless an extremely valid and sound argument can be made as to why such action is necessary?" the brunet asked.

"Your assumption on divorce would be correct as this once again falls into how one clan may feel slighted because of the actions of another and we want to avoid the crumpling of this arrangement because of trivialities," Minato responded. "In regards to open marriages, we can add a clause discussing that matter. As I stated previously, how traditional the marriage is isn't an issue. Creating a last bond is."

With that said, there was not much more to discuss. All three men reached the conclusion that this treaty would work in their favor in many ways. From there, the men agreed to meet again to finalize the all details and formally sign all the paperwork.

_*End Flashback*_

It was at this moment that Hiashi was awoken from his trip down memory lane. He sighed at the thought of all that followed that initial meeting but pushed those thoughts aside as he finally entered the Hokage Tower.

0-0-0-0-0

After finishing a two week mission with his insufferable genin team, filing a mission report, and going through his obligatory post-mission psychological evaluation, Uchiha Sasuke was headed to his soon to be fiancée's place. He almost chuckled at the thought.

It had been all too easy to get the cherry blossom to come back to his side. It was so easy that the raven almost felt sorry for Naruto. Almost. The Uchiha acknowledged that it was nothing the blond had done to get the medic nin to leave, but despite that, Orochimaru's former apprentice couldn't care less. He had one goal in mind now that Itachi was presumed to be dead and gone: the reformation of the Uchiha clan.

Whether the sharingan user wanted to admit it out loud or not, Sasuke knew that Sakura was perfect for the job for two big reasons. First, she did not have a kekkei genkai that would clash with the sharingan. This was important because Sasuke wanted the sharingan to shine though so that it could be carried on for generations to come. The green eyed girl not having any kekkei genkai made this extremely possible. Second, the Uchiha needed someone who was strong and smart. Sakura was definitely that. With the strength of Tsunade and her natural intelligence, the pinkette was essentially perfect for Sasuke's designs.

The raven almost chuckled again. For all the girl's good qualities, Sakura was still a doe eyed fangirl. That disgusted the Uchiha somewhat, but not enough to stop his plans. The medic nin had what he needed and Sasuke would be damned before if he was going to let the girl slip away. Like with everything else, the Uchiha would fight to make sure that everything went as he had devised. With that thought in mind, Sasuke walked into Sakura's apartment to get what he thought was well deserved ass (4).

0-0-0-0-0

After an half an hour wait, Hiashi was finally allowed to speak with the hokage. The woman already looked tired.

"Have a seat," the Godaime said straightening out her desk.

The Hyuuga did as he was told and didn't have to wait long before he was addressed again.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Hiashi-san?"

"I decided to sign the treaty between the three clans," the Hyuuga said putting the agreement on the woman's desk.

"You signed it without any thought to restructuring the original agreement? Are sure you're making the right decision?"

"Can the original terms not be satisfied? That would be the only reason to change the terms. Although, I must admit I am curious as to whom the heir to the Namikaze is. There is only one child I presume?"

"The identity of the Namikaze heir will not be revealed at this time for various reasons, but I imagine that you have your suspicions."

"I have a guess, though I wish for my guess to be proven incorrect."

Tsunade chuckled.

"If that is all that you wish to speak to me about then, I do believe it is time for you to go. I have other things I must attend to especially now that you've signed this treaty so readily."

"I see," Hiashi said taking the dismissal.

Once the man gone, Shizune reentered the office to give the Hokage more paper work.

"Send for Itachi, Shizune," the Godaime chuckled. "Hiashi has just pushed this this whole plan into overdrive."

The brunette did as she asked, shaking her head.

* * *

**# Explanations**

* * *

(1) One of the things is that caused me to undertake this lovely little rewrite was that I didn't do a good enough job of explaining some the details that were essential to the story. If that bores you I apologize.

(2) Please do remember this mention of male pregnancy if you didn't catch it in the summary of this story beforehand because it's going down.

(3) I have seen a lot of stories that have used the Clan Restoration Act as a means of clan re-population. I am not planning on using it so that either Sasuke or Naruto can repopulate their clans. I'm just making mention of it in relationship to the infidelity clause.

(4) I was going to say pussy but that seemed just a little too vulgar. Imagine the word there if you like though.


	9. Demolition

**A/N: So much for posting more than once a year! Hope this is worth it, but if it's not, my apologies in advance. BTW: I have done some tweaking to previous chapters. The biggest changes happened in the previous chapter (The Architects). My suggestion is to read up because I've dropped some heavy hints!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Demolition**

* * *

After being left behind with a Naruto clone to go grocery shopping and cook breakfast, Itachi had been summoned to go to the Hokage's office. Assuming the woman wanted to talk about his re-entrance into ANBU, the sharingan user made his way there contemplating how he truly felt about rejoining the ranks. If his host was going to spend his time leaving him with clones to avoid him completely, he might as well find something to do until he was ready to take control of his clan. On the other hand, being a clan leader wasn't going to be easy, but its rigors would be far less taxing than those of ANBU life. There was also quite a long list of things Itachi knew needed to be done in becoming a clan leader. This would occupy his time just as well as rejoining ANBU would the man figured. Not yet making a decision, the former Akatsuki member was directed into Godaime's office and asked to have a seat. The Hokage didn't waste any time after that.

"I want you to make a decision about how soon you want to take control of the Uchiha and how long you want to be in ANBU," Tsunade said. "While I'm sure that you could juggle both at some point in time, I would prefer if you were established as a clan leader before you did so."

Having the slug princess present this choice to him as soon he sat in front of her was a little unexpected. It was interesting as well because she could have easily given him this ultimatum during his debriefing. Putting that all that aside, the former Akatsuki member silently reevaluated his options. In the end, the decision to begin the restoration of the Uchiha clan won out.

"I would like to begin the process of restoring my clan," Itachi answered.

Tsunade nodded and seemed to contemplate her next move. Eventually, she put away whatever reservations she had about moving forward and pushed a document toward the sharingan user. The raven read through it, sharingan activated in order to memorize every word, as the Godaime spoke.

"Tomorrow night I will present you to the joint civilian and ninja council and provide evidence of your innocence. At the end of the meeting I will begin transferring Uchiha related matters to you; this includes working with the Uchiha fealty clans and rebuilding your clan estate, among other things. However, there is one matter I wish for you to deal with immediately. The document you're reading now is a treaty that has been brought to my attention only recently. I presented it to the current leader of the Hyuuga clan to confirm the legitimacy of it and to let him know that it could be carried out if he decided it was something he was interested in. Not only did he confirm its validity, but he signed it. As a result of his signature and a majority grandfather clause in that treaty, it can now be enforced according to the original parameters."

"So you want me to ensure that these arrangements are carried out on the end of the Uchiha?" Itachi asked still focused on the treaty."

"And the Namikaze," the slug princess answered. "As Naruto is to be your spouse."

"The treaty states that I have the option of marrying the second child of the Hyuuga clan," Itachi pointed out.

"Hyuuga Hanabi is twelve. She can't legally marry until she is fifteen as that is the age of consent and marriage for ninjas and civilians (1). That would put your formal appointment as Uchiha clan leader on hold for two years as you must be married to become clan leader according to the rules of the Uchiha. Those rules can't change until you're clan leader either."

Silence permeated the room as Itachi thought about the implications of the treaty he held in his hands and how it was presented to him. The most prominent thought on his mind though was what the Hokage was scheming. He had some hypotheses, but nothing he could test. Tsunade, for her part, knew that she had showed a bit of her hand too early, but unlike when she was gambling, she knew that she wasn't going to lose anything in this. Itachi had made his decision and the Senju was confident he was going to stick with it. No matter how confident she was, Tsunade wanted to give the sharingan user the option to say otherwise.

"I understand if you're not exactly comfortable with marrying another male, but it does you no benefit to wait longer than a year to get this process started. You have over a decade of matters to set right. Please think about it. I still would like to present you to the council tomorrow night and get some things started if you decide that marrying Hanabi is the better choice."

"Is that all you need then?" Itachi asked standing.

"Yes. The meeting will begin at 7. I'll be sure to let your host know since he's been MIA."

The sharingan user raised an eyebrow.

"I'll deal with him. It's not his mission to wait on you hand and foot, but leaving you on your own outside of the Namikaze estate where you could be exposed to someone isn't acceptable."

"I am much more careful than that. More importantly, do you know where he is?"

"I have a couple of guesses, but that won't really be of your concern after I'm finished with him or until you decide he's to be your mate. You're free to go by the way."

Itachi took the dismissal and made his way back to the Namikaze estate with a small smirk on his lips.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was in a state of bliss. She always was after having sex with the **true** man of her dreams (2). Everything else seemed so far away as she was lying next to Sasuke. It was at that moment that her raven decided to speak.

"How have things been since I left?" the Uchiha asked.

"Fine, for the most part. I did run into Naruto the other night," the cherry blossom answered, reality bursting her happy bubble.

"Oh? Did anything happen?"

"He said that we should both stay out of his way until he's not ready to kill us anymore, the good for nothing snot!"

The hawk summoner made no comment. He had been able to take Naruto in the past and was still formidable enough to keep the blond at bay, but he was well aware that what had been said to his girlfriend wasn't a threat. It was something that the Uzumaki would happily carry out if given the proper chance. The Hokage wannabe had told Sasuke firsthand how important his pink haired treasure was to him and that he wasn't above resulting to violence for her. Of course saying that out loud was not an option. It would make it seem as though this former teammate was something he was worrying about when he wasn't. No, there was much bigger fish to fry and he was getting ready to execute yet another part of his plan.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the dobe," Sasuke said objectively.

"Is that it? You just blow him off when he's clearly threated to harm me? I'm beginning to think that you don't…" Sakura started off.

It was also at this point that the raven drowned the girl out. Instead of paying attention to her ramblings, the younger Uchiha pulled out a ring box and opened it.

"Sometimes you really need to be quiet and look at the bigger picture," Sasuke waved the ring in front of the girl's face.

The medic nin looked affronted until she saw that a pink diamond ring presented to her. Sakura's eyes immediately filled with tears and she put her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Is this a good enough reason for you or me, _us_, to ignore our former teammate despite his threats on your life?"

He already knew there was no way in hell that Haruno Sakura was going to say no to him, but his pride needed to hear her say yes.

"Yes," the pinkette said in a whisper. "A thousand times yes, Uchiha Sasuke."

A smirk graced the lips of the sharingan user as he kissed his new fiancée and yet another part of his plan was coming to fruition.

0-0-0-0-0

"_**This isn't going to happen until you're completely at peace," Kyuubi said. **_

Hiding in one of his many fox holes, so named by Tsunade, Naruto was _trying_ to readjust his seal so that he and Kyuubi could merge without the documented side effects or killing himself (3). What the nine-tailed fox was pointing out to the Uzumaki was that his concentration was shot and that his tinkering could be dangerous for the both of them.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? I haven't truly been at peace for a while now and you can't seem to give me suggestions that I will actually heed," the hokage-wannabe remarked frustrated. "Not only that, but you even acknowledged that I didn't want to go through the full process of us merging together and to do what I could to speed it up."

"_**Yes, I said speeding things up would be a good idea, but not at the expense of damaging us irrevocably. I also admit that my suggestions aren't fully for your own good, regardless, that doesn't mean that they wouldn't do you some good. Take a step back, relax, do anything so that you can focus on what you're doing and not on your sleazy former teammates you want revenge on."**_

"It's clear to me that I want revenge. You don't have to keep pointing that out every chance you get. It's also clear that I can't have that. That being the case, I've decided to do what I can to let it go. What's done is done. I cried, I moaned, and I complained. It's time for that to stop because I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

"_**True, however, I would rather you do all those things rather than for you to repress it and pretend that you're really ready to move past it. If you were really over everything, you'd realize that my goading is really nothing more than an attempt, albeit a bad one, to get you to look in a new direction so that you don't have to do anymore of the crying, moaning, and complaining since you admit you're ready to be past that."**_

"The best solution would have been for me to stay away from Konoha a while longer. That was the point of me taking the Itachi mission in the first place. I needed the distance. I still need it clearly, but having Itachi asking all his questions wasn't helping me either. So here I am. Not focused and pissed off."

"_**I know you're probably not going to believe this, but Itachi already cares for you a little bit. He's had this weird double sided connection to you from being in Akatsuki and you believing that Sasuke was like a brother to you. He wouldn't have entrusted you to bring Sasuke back if he didn't. I know I've been reading into that connection more than that, but Sakura never gave you that time of day. She treated you like a task on her to do list. If I have to watch you relinquish your heart to someone I'd rather it be to someone like Itachi who cares for you in a strange way versus someone I can't tell is truly invested." **_

Naruto had a response at the tip of his tongue, but his own thoughts stopped him. Going back through all time he and Sakura were together, he had to realize that she only seemed to tolerate him. He truly couldn't tell that she had intentions of being with him forever like he originally believed.

"More confirmation that I was blind to the obvious," the blond said wistfully.

"_**I wouldn't continue to look at it that way. In fact, I have idea that's likely to satisfy both of us," the nine-tailed fox grinned.**_

"I'm listening."

"_**She was silly enough to entrust some items to you. Why don't you burn those things? I feel that it could be very cathartic for you."**_

A face splitting grin came across Naruto's face. He quickly shunshined back to his house and furiously tossed all of Sakura's things in a large box. Satisfied that he had gathered everything that belonged to his former girlfriend, Naruto shunshined back to his chosen fox hole. When he got there he had an unexpected guest. Tsunade sat causally on a fallen log, a look of disappointment on her face.

"You know that I can levy some pretty heavy punishments on you for abandoning Itachi don't you? If he was discovered, it would be your fault," the Senju said seriously.

"You and I both know that Itachi wouldn't allow that to happen to himself. He never would have made it in Akatsuki if he was anywhere near that careless. Besides, that was what the clone was for. It had a very powerful chakra seal on it that would make sure that Itachi's chakra signature was unrecognizable," Naruto answered putting the box down.

"That's hardly the point. He's your responsibility until I reintroduce him to the public. Did I not make that clear to you?"

The Hokage-wannabe looked away fighting between his given responsibility and his desire to distance himself from his "ward".

"Tell me what the issue is?" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"Itachi has a curiosity that I find rather irritating right now. There is also the fact that I have recently had a tiny altercation with my former girlfriend, Itachi and Ino bearing witness to that. In short, I'm staying away from him for the good of both of us, because I'm clearly not as stable as I would like to be. There's no need for us to come to blows because I can't manage to get over someone who clearly didn't deserve my time," Naruto answer with a dark smile.

"You could have easily said that you needed a mission where you could be alone the whole time, but you willingly accepted this one so I expect you to carry it out fully. So you will accompany Itachi anywhere outside of your estate without complaint from now on. I can't make you talk to him or enjoy his company, but if you abandon him again I'll happily send you to Anko and let her play with you in the Forest of Death. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"By the way, Itachi will be presented to the joint council tomorrow night at 7 p.m. I expect you to be there by his side. I'll be presenting you later this month so prepare yourself."

The jinchuuriki grumbled a weak response of 'yes baa-chan'. The slug princess shook her head at Naruto's antics and sauntered off.

"_**Forty years younger and I would be telling you to bang her too." Kyuubi said with a laugh.**_

The Uzumaki didn't even answer and set the box of Sakura's things ablaze with the only fire jutsu he knew.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata was at her happiest when she was mediating in one of the rose gardens in the Hyuuga clan compound. Today was no different. While she hadn't had a particularly stressful day, sitting in the heat of the sun with the aroma of one of her favorite flowers surrounding her completely washed away all her worries and cares. That was probably part of the reason she didn't notice her father sit beside her until he called her name.

"Yes, father," the Hyuuga heiress answered opening her eyes and turning to the man.

"Did you know that the marriage between your mother and I was arranged?" Hiashi asked.

"No."

"It's not something that I talk about much because I learned to love her as if I had chosen her to be my bride from the start."

It wouldn't have taken Shikamaru to pick up on what the Hyuuga clan leader was getting at. In fact, Hinata picked up on it as soon as the man asked if she had known that her parents' marriage had been arranged. To say that she didn't like where this was going would be the understatement of her life. She was in love with Neji despite their storied past and their familial connection (4).

"There are two points that I want to make. First and foremost, arranged marriages are not a death sentence. You can learn to love the person despite objections you may have. Second, I don't want you to feel as though this is a punishment for your amorous relationship with Neji, despite my marked disapproval."

"I understand," the girl said hollowly. "Please tell me how soon I must be married."

At that very moment Hiashi felt guilty. In the past, it wouldn't have mattered that he was breaking Hinata's heart because he couldn't see she his eldest daughter as more than a waste of Hyuuga blood. Now, he had accepted her for what she was, a reflection of his deceased wife. Being reminded of the woman through his daughter was agonizing so he pushed her away, labeling her as weak and pathetic. The growth of dark haired girl into a stronger and more confident young woman didn't allow him to keep that same opinion. A part of him wished that he could though (5). Shaking his head, he began speaking again.

"According to the treaty that I signed, you'll be marrying Uchiha Sasuke before your nineteenth birthday," Hiashi answered fighting the lump in his throat. "There is a strict infidelity clause so I suggest you end your relationship with Neji as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded her understanding not trusting her voice this time.

"I leave you to your thoughts," the Hyuuga clan leader said standing and leaving his daughter behind.

The delight that the rose garden brought to Hinata evaporated as quickly as it had come. Paralyzed, the dark haired girl continued to sit in the garden, tears of anger and sorrow rolling down her checks without a sound.

* * *

**# Explanations:**

* * *

(1) I'm combining marriage age and age of consent not only to push Itachi and Naruto together, but I also feel like that in an age where warring isn't prevalent between clans and countries in this story, having such a thing be in place seems reasonable.

(2) I didn't really go over the full extent of Sakura's injuries, but you can assume that she broke a couple of ribs, a jaw, a leg, and had bruises and scratches. Most of those heal in the span of two months or less. Legs vary but from what I've read they take about 10 weeks to 24 weeks. So she still has some leg issues, but she can still get around that and have sex, whether you wanted to imagine that or not.

(3) Merging between Naruto and Kyuubi was mentioned mostly in passing in the other story. I want to make it a bigger part of this one because it's going to come into play for things I have later.

(4) If you're still not into the Neji/Hina thing, I still can't bring myself to change it. I understand the implications of the two being together sexually and what it would mean for a child they may have. Despite that, I'm sticking to my guns. So I will take the flames because of this decision and they will be used to grill anything from chicken to zucchini.

(5) One of my constant hang ups with Hinata is the relationship she has with her dad. That still hasn't changed.


	10. Building a Better Foundation

**A/N: Boom! Another chapter and so fast! Truth is this could have easily been added to the last chapter, but I don't like super long chapters and these ideas didn't come to me until recently. Anyway, enjoy this short chapter, duckies!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Building a Better Foundation**

* * *

Naruto returned to the Namikaze estate filthy with sweat, blood, and dirt. It turned out the burning of the witch's things wasn't quite enough, so he found Kiba and the two agreed to spar. The two fought and caught up. After everything was said and done, Naruto felt the best he had since the incident. When the blond walked through the door, Itachi immediately noticed a difference in his host's demeanor, but said nothing. He allowed the Namikaze to go upstairs in peace and shower. Ten minutes later, the jinchuuriki returned in a white shirt with an orange swirl and a pair of cargo black shorts, hair down and still wet from the shower.

"Would you like me to cook or would you like to go out?" Naruto asked running a brush through is hair.

"Let's go out," the Uchiha replied.

The blond nodded, waited for Itachi to henge into his disguise, and the two left, the former Akatsuki member eager to learn what his "guard" had been doing all day.

"I haven't had ramen in a while, do you mind?" the Hokage wannabe queried.

"I have no complaints," the Uchiha prodigy answered.

A content smile graced Naruto's face and the two made their way to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Once the two were there, they were greeted and handed menus. The blond looked over his menu almost drooling while Itachi stared at his host.

"Decide what you want and then you can ask me questions," Naruto said still unsure of his order.

"I'll have your salt ramen," Itachi said as Ayame waited patiently.

The young woman looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Five bowls of today's special," the ramen lover said.

"Coming right up," Ayame said getting started on the two's order.

With that out of the way, the jinchuuriki took a deep breath and looked at Itachi.

"I'm ready," the Namikaze said.

"Let's start with where you went today?" the raven probed.

"I have "hiding" spots all over Konoha that Tsunade calls my fox holes. Before you ask, I won't be telling you where they are anytime soon. Moving on, I went to one this morning to sort out…some personal issues."

"And I take it that you managed to sort out those issues as you're clearly in a good mood?"

"You'd be correct."

"Did the Hokage find you and talk to you about leaving me on my own?"

"Yes. She let me know that I would be punished if I left you to your own devices in the village again and that I'm supposed to accompany you to the council meeting tomorrow. She also said I'll be going through the same thing later on this month."

"Has answering my questions been all that terrible?"

"No. I just don't understand what your interest is and you've already said that you aren't going to tell me just yet."

"My inquisition is over for now," Itachi said.

"And just when I thought we were making some real progress," Naruto smiled playfully.

The raven gave an Uchiha grunt and turned forward to pay attention the ramen that was just placed in front of him. In his head he sighed.

'Now's not the time to remind you of what's already gone on between us before I left you alone to the wolves of this village,' Itachi thought wistfully (1).

The two ate in the silence that had become customary for them. They finished they're food and Naruto paid, giving Ayame a hug before he left.

"Are you ready to go back to the estate?" Naruto asked.

"Not particularly." Itachi said looking up at the sky.

The Hokage wannabe was a little unsure about roaming the village. The last time he had run into his ex and that obviously hadn't gone well. At the same time, it was a nice night and he was confident that he could avoid a repeat of the other night. So he started walking toward the Hokage Monument. Itachi followed. When the two reached Naruto's chosen destination, they just stared out over the village in their own thoughts until Itachi spoke.

"I'll tell you something not many people know about me," the sharingan user said quietly.

"I'm listening," the blond replied.

"I was grateful when I was given my exile mission. I was angry at the village people for being terrible and foolish, at my clan for being greedy, at Shisui and Danzo for not finding a better way to handle the coup, at Sarutobi-san for not acting sooner, and at Sasuke for seeing me as I stood over my parents for the last time. Despite all the anger I harbored, a sense of nostalgia brought me here to think about all that I would be giving up in leaving. Being up here cleared my head enough to apologize to Sasuke and to the person I felt would suffer the most with me gone, and I slipped away (2)."

Naruto was taken aback to say the least. He was beginning to see a side of Itachi that he never believed was there. He also felt terrible for judging the raven so harshly and going out of his way to avoid him. There was nothing to do about his past actions though. He could only do what he could to move forward. In that frame of mind, the ramen asked a question to help get even more of an understanding of his guest.

"What made you tell me that just now. "

"Nostalgia."

"I never pegged you as nostalgic person," the Uzumaki said thoughtfully.

"There's reasonable amount I don't share. Remind you of anyone?" the sharingan user responded lightly.

"We just might get along better than I realized, Itachi-san. Ready to go?"

"Yes. I've done enough reminiscing for one day."

With that, the pair made their way back to Naruto's estate.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata sat in a café waiting for Neji. Tonight was their date night and the café was where they met to start the night. To say that Hyuuga heiress was miserable wasn't the half of it. She was in physical pain after learning that she was going to be forced to marry someone other than Neji, let alone Uchiha Sasuke. But if there was anything that she had learned in her path to becoming stronger, it was to fight through the pain.

"Hinata-hime," Neji said as he approached her.

Usually the girl greeted him with a smile at and a hug no matter how bad her day was. Not today. She could barely look at him. The brunet sat growing more worried by the second. He took a hold of his love's hand trying to comfort her. The Hyuuga heiress took a deep breath at that moment.

"I would love to stall the words that are about to come out of my mouth for as long as possible, but the longer I wait, the harder this will become (3)," the dark haired girl finally looked at Neji directly. "My father informed me that I'm arranged to be married to Sasuke because of a treaty he signed recently. So I'm…"

The words refused to come out. The dark haired girl tried twice more to say that she was breaking up with the Hyuuga prodigy to no avail. She knew that it was her responsibility to end the relationship now. Letting it linger wasn't an option. The girl closed her eyes and psyched herself up for the task at hand.

"I'm breaking up with you, Neji." the girl managed finally. "I wish that things hadn't ended up this way, but I have no control in this matter. Goodbye."

Pulling away from her follow byakugan user, Hinata stood up and ran from the café, tears streaming down her face once again. Neji sat stunned. The brunet couldn't figure out how Hiashi of all people would let this stand. A treaty marrying his beloved to the slime that was Uchiha Sasuke was unfathomable. The word "no" repeated itself endlessly in Neji's head, but he understood that there was nothing that he could do to change Hinata's situation. He imagined that the document was signed and ready to be acted upon immediately. Knowing that he was powerless in the matter did nothing to ease the pain he felt in his heart though.

"Sir, will you be ordering something," the waitress asked taking the byakugan user out of his pained reverie.

"No," Neji said standing. "Thank you for asking."

With that, the Hyuuga prodigy made his way home, heartbroken.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura lay on the couch in her and Ino's apartment, humming "Here Comes the Bride" as Ino (4) walked through the door with a bag of groceries.

"I have the worst kind of gossip to tell you," the blonde said as she started putting things away.

"I've got some pretty good news myself," the pinkette said sitting up with a smile.

"You go first," Yamanaka insisted.

"Take a look at this," the medic nin said presenting her hand to her best friend.

Ino stopped what she was doing to see what her roommate was on about. Ino was shocked to see a diamond ring on Sakura's hand.

"When did this happen?"

"This afternoon when he got back from his mission! Can you believe it?!"

The mind jutsu user put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Ino truly had no ill will towards Sakura for managing to get the attention of Sasuke. She was happily dating Sai (5) and had long ago realized that chasing after Sasuke wasn't something she wanted or needed to do. Despite all that, she couldn't help her current amusement.

'My god, are you in for a rude awakening. I truly can't wait to see your face when you find out, but I'll be damned if I'm the one to tell you.'

"Well?" Sakura pressed.

"I'm really happy for you, Sakura. I wish you the best. I really do," the Yamanaka said composing herself.

"So what's the gossip you wanted to share?" the Haruno asked now that she was done showing off.

"It's not good. Apparently, Hinata and Neji broke up because Hinata's dad signed a treaty that locks Hinata into an arranged marriage."

"That stinks for her. Do you know she's arranged to marry?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ino lied smoothly.

"Well, tell me when you find out, not that it'll affect me. I'm just curious," Sakura said going back to the couch.

"Will do," the Yamanaka said going back to the groceries and reigning in her desire to chuckle.

**# Explanations**

(1) Yet another piece of the original that I'm going to expand upon. I think it's important that everyone understand that Itachi hasn't just randomly fallen in love with Naruto. There's a history between them.

(2) It seems like I'm turning Itachi into a sentimental sap, but it goes along with the territory I'm setting up.

(3) I thought about having Hinata hiccup and stutter, but it just didn't seem right. She's gotten past that habit and I don't feel like she should revert back to that in this instance or ever in terms of this story.

(4) As much as I would like to limit the amount of characters I put in this story, I do enjoy Ino and I feel as though she will be a minor, but necessary evil in terms of this story.

(5) My pen name is ItachiUchiha17 and I ship this pairing especially since I don't see Ino and Chouji working out and Shikamaru and Temari is a yet another pairing I ship. To be honest though, I'm all about spreading the love. Even to Sakura and Sasuke.


	11. Before the Council Meeting

**A/N:** I've gotten a couple reviews mentioning ages so I'd like clear up how that works in this story. Let me start by saying that everything up to this point has happened from the middle of May to about the second week of July. That being the case the ages are as follows:

Naruto: 17 (October 10th)

Hinata: 17 (December 27th)

Sakura: 18 (March 28th)

Sasuke: 17 (July 23rd)

Itachi: 23 (June 9th)

Neji: 19 (July 3rd)

Sorry I didn't make that clear before now, but hey, better late than never. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews. Many of them sparked some great ideas and all questions will be answered sooner rather than later. Lastly, this is a pretty short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Before the Council Meeting**

* * *

_Accusing blue eyes of a five year old stared at the young ANBU that was kneeling before him._

"_You told me that you'd always be here!" the child yelled._

"_I remember what I said, Naruto-kun, and I don't want to leave you, but I have to. Hokage-sama said I have to," the ninja answered._

"_But you promised, Itachi-san!"_

_Hands that only recently ended the life of his father reached for the angry orphan, but they were slapped away. _

"_Who's gonna to protect me now? No one cares about me but you!"_

"_Hokage-sama cares about you greatly. That's why he sent me for you."_

"_He's doesn't have the time to take care of me or he'd be doing it himself. You're the only one who actively protects me from the people who would hurt me." _

"_He will find someone else to protect you like I have and I will come back for you." _

_Instantly, Naruto evolved to his current age of seventeen. Itachi stood up, the blue eyes of the orphan now older and colder._

"_Then where were you? Do you know what I suffered after you left? Do you care?"_

"_I hated leaving you to the wolves of Konoha. I was determined to return to you even when we fought against one another," the sharingan answered transforming into his current self. "Stopping you from hating the village was one of the main reasons I asked to protect you. The hate of the village was what destroyed my clan and if I could change what happened I would in a heartbeat, if only to save you."_

_Violent orange chakra erupted from the Namikaze's body to form nine orange tails. Four grabbed the former Akatsuki member and pinned him to the wall. A fifth tail stabbed Itachi below his heart. The pain was beyond excruciating, but the Uchiha prodigy ground his teeth and bore it._

"_**Don't lie to us, Itachi-san," **__Naruto barked with the voice of a monster. _

_Another tail rose and stabbed Itachi above his heart. An intense burning sensation filled the Uchiha's body. He had never known pain so powerful, but the man refused cry out. The tails then morphed into six Kusanagi swords (1) flowing with lightning. Naruto converted into Sasuke. A sickening sneer marred his younger brother's face._

"_What about me, aniki? Why was my suffering less significant than his?" Orochimaru's former apprentice asked._

"_It was never my intention to make you feel that way. I never wanted to make you suffer or make you deal with the weight that was placed on my shoulders. It's why I pushed you away," Itachi said through clinched teeth._

_The lightning was tearing through the older Uchiha's body and keeping a grip on the pain was near impossible. Sasuke's sneer turned even more malicious. He slowly drew another Kusanagi sword, channeling lightning chakra through the blade. The young sharingan user aimed the weapon directly at his brother's heart_

"_You're excuses are meaningless, aniki, but I'm feeling merciful. Allow me to end your suffering. Consider it a parting gift from those you failed."_

_The snake summoning Uchiha slowly pushed his blade into the heart of his brother (2). _

Itachi opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of Naruto's guest room and moved to start his day. He put the dream behind him, knowing he couldn't chase the demons of his past. Despite that, one thing lingered, when would his past with the blond come to the light? It was going to eventually. Naruto had already pressed into what interest the raven had with him and there was also their looming marriage to one another that the Namikaze wasn't aware of yet. The Uchiha took a deep breath, deciding to focus on his most immediate concern, the council meeting.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was making her rounds in the hospital. She was on cloud nine being newly engaged to the man of her dreams. Yes, the cherry blossom felt as though nothing could rain on her parade until she heard a couple of nurses gossiping. Clearly hearing her name, green eyes narrowed as the medic nin confronted the two women.

"I couldn't help but hear my name in the little conversation that you were having," the pink haired woman asked with sickening sweetness. "Care to share?"

The two nurses quickly shook their heads. They may have thought the way the girl carried herself in regards to her personal life was scandalous and she deserved what was coming to her, but they knew the girl's temper and strength was nothing to trifle with.

"Are you sure?"

The nurses once again shook their heads.

"Then do yourselves a favor and keep my name out of your mouth," the cherry blossom said leaving the two women behind her.

Once the former Tsunade apprentice was out of earshot, the two women looked at each other.

"I can't wait until she finds out that her beloved Uchiha is going to be marrying a Hyuuga," the older nurse said to her companion

"Agreed," the younger nurse answered (3).

0-0-0-0-0

An annoyed Sasuke finally returned home from another meeting with Mitokado Homura (4), a power player in the Konoha council and his legal guardian after the massacre. The man was good to him and allowed him the autonomy he desired. When the Uchiha was brought back at the hands of Naruto, Mitokado had fought the hardest to have the former Orochimaru apprentice rehabilitated rather than killed or locked up for the rest of his life. While the raven would never say as much out loud, he appreciated and respected the man. Even with that being true, he hated when the man brought up the Clan Restoration Act.

"Simply consider it since you are planning to restore your clan," the council member had said to Sasuke before he left.

"Consider it," the genin user scoffed.

In snake summoner's mind, there was no need. The CRA had been brought up before he defected. He didn't want to entertain it then and he had no desire to entertain it now. That wasn't going about to change. He had made his choice to be with Sakura. All that was necessary was that the pink haired medic bare one child that could activate the sharingan. Other than that it was only a matter of reestablishing what he had lost the night that Itachi had killed their clan, a family. A heavy knock on Sasuke's apartment distracted the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke," an unnamed chuunin said. "By order of the Hokage, you are to report to the Konoha council meeting tonight at 7 p.m. ANBU will escort you. Failure to comply with this order and to the ANBU escort will be considered a violation of your probation and will result in you being turned over to the Interrogation and Torture department. Do you understand what is being asked of you?"

"I understand and will comply," the genin replied.

With that, the chuunin dismissed himself. Sasuke shut his door and refocused his thoughts on why he was needed before the council.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata was beating up a training dummy at Team 8's former training ground. She had cried for most of the night and all that was left was anger at her father for signing over her right to love who she wanted. The question of 'how could he?' repeated like a broken record in her mind as she continued to pummel the training dummy.

"Hyuuga Hinata," a voice called to the girl.

Turning around, the Hyuuga saw a chuunin head toward her.

"The Hokage has requested your presence at the council meeting tonight at 7 p.m. because the treaty you are a part of will be discussed. Failure to report will be deemed as insubordination on your part and will be punished by incarceration (5). Do you understand?"

"I understand," the byakugan said begrudgingly.

The chuunin dismissed himself and Hinata turned back to the training dummy. The last thing the dark haired girl wanted was to be reminded further of the marriage she had no desire to take part in. Despite that, she would attend the council meeting while wishing that she had the courage to defy the authority of her father, the treaty, and the Hokage.

0-0-0-0-0

In Kusa (6), a very sick man lay on the verge of death as two young people sat quietly at his bed side. Akiko, a pixie-like, seventeen year old girl with long orange-red hair and soft violent eyes, held the man's hand as though hoping her vitality might make the man well again. Beside her was her older brother, Akihiro. The tall and lean young man was eighteen with short, messy, rose red hair. His mischievous gray eyes, usually filled with mirth, were full of sadness as he watched his father take ragged breaths.

"My dear children, my time here on Earth is drawing to a close and I have two final requests before I leave you," the man wheezed.

"Anything, father," answered the siblings simultaneously.

"I want the two of you to find my sister's son," the ill man coughed violently. He regained his composure enough to finish. "Before I was struck down with this awful sickness, I finally found what became of my younger sister, Kushina, and learned that she bore a son by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Find him. Become the family he wasn't blessed with because of the untimely death of my sister (7) (8)."

The man had another coughing fit. The two teens drew in that much closer praying for just a little more time before their father passed. The fit finished and the man took another breath before he spoke again.

"In my study, you'll find out all that I have found out about this unknown cousin you have. You'll also find detailed histories of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure. Share them with him. If you do nothing else I have taught you or asked of you, do as I have instructed you now. Promise me."

"We promise, father," the two answered as one again.

Calmness came across the ailing man's features. It was the best he had felt since becoming sick. He gave a small smile to his children, who were his reason to live. He hated leaving them, but he could feel the last of his life force exiting his body. So he mustered what he had left to say one last thing to his beloved son and daughter.

"I love you more than anything, Akiko and Akihiro," the man said closing his eyes and greeting oblivion.

A silence filled the room as the man's final breath left his body. Akiko, feeling her father's hand go completely limp, sobbed a loud. Her brother comforted her, tears streaming down his face.

**# Explanations**

(1) Apparently the sword that Sasuke carries is called the Kusanagi sword. It's not like the one that Orochimaru has, but it's still called the same thing. Learn something new every day.

(2) I really couldn't shake this whole dream sequence. I did try, but at the end of the day, this had to be part of it.

(3) I was originally going to save this scene for the next chapter, but I couldn't resist. I love the gossip angle.

(4) I'm a big fan of playing with lesser characters if you didn't already know. There is also the fact that I don't believe that Sasuke would consider the Clan Restoration Act without the influence of someone in the council. Mitokado Homura fits the bill for that very reason.

(5) The punishments for Hinata and Sasuke are different because Sasuke is obviously on thin ice being a missing nin in all. Hinata is a different story. The explanations are also different because Hinata knows a little more.

(6) Kusa (or the Village Hidden in the Grass) is located in an unnamed country that is between Fire Country and Earth Country if you don't know your Naruto geography.

(7) We have seen random Uzumakis pop up out of nowhere, namely Karin (won't be making an appearance) and Nagato (dead), so why not throw more into the fray?

(8) If I wasn't killing this man off, I would go into how he found out this information now but fear not. This and other plot holes will be taken care of in due time.


	12. Starting A Fire

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers! Look at me go! You see what happens when you dump your dumbass, dead weight of a boyfriend? Shit gets done! Haha! Maybe this will make up for the fact that I've been a super flake in the past, no? It's whatever! Enjoy this chapter!

**P.S.** I'm sorry for all the exclamation points you just dealt with, but here's some more for good measure!

**P.P.S. **The formatting for these chapters keeps changing like I can't make up my mind. Am I the only one who noticed?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Starting a Fire**

* * *

Once Hinata had returned home, she had dutifully informed her father of what was asked of her by the Hokage. He gave her a curt nod and asked her to be ready to leave after dinner. With the meal finished, the two Hyuuga quietly walked to the council meeting. Hiashi for his part wanted more than anything for his daughter to stop being so cold and unfeeling toward him He imagined that he deserved the treatment for not doing more to consider his daughter's feelings before he signed the treaty and for doing the same to her in years past. Despite that, having the attitude carry on for a long period seemed unreasonable. Treaties and arranged marriages were a part of the territory that came with being in a larger clan, like the Hyuuga. This was especially true being an heir and heiress of such a clan and decisions like the one he made were a part of his role as a clan leader.

'You'll only really know the position I'm in once you have to deal with being a clan leader yourself and have children of your own. I can't apologize to you forever, but I am sorry,' the man thought.

Hinata, for her part, continued to think about how she would tolerate her marriage to Sasuke. Before dinner she made a list of the positives and negatives of being with the Uchiha. The positive column had nothing written underneath it. In watching Naruto for as long as she had, she had observed several qualities in the Uchiha that bothered her. Even with his return, she still saw the arrogance, the disregard for other's feelings, and the desire for power in the former Orochimaru apprentice. The fact that she knew of the affair the Uchiha and Sakura had been having did little to help her opinion of the snake summoner as well.

'It could have be anyone else,' the girl mused crossly again. 'Anyone else and I could find the good in them, but I see no good in Uchiha Sasuke. I see nothing but the darkness of his character and soul. (1)(2)'

The two Hyuuga continued to keep to their thoughts as they reached the council meeting chambers and sat, waiting for the meeting to start.

0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke walked into the council meeting chambers confidently with his ANBU escort. He had done nothing to step out of the lines of his probation and believed that his summoning to the meeting was going to be in his favor. In addition to that, the snake summoner remembered information Mitokado had shared prior to chastising about the Clan Restoration Act once again.

"From what I hear, our Godaime is talking about a power transfer with the Uchiha fealty families. The only reason she do such a thing is because she plans to take the necessary steps to put a new Uchiha clan leader in place," Mitokado had said to the young man earlier. "I don't have to tell you that as the last Uchiha, the role of clan leader defaults to you."

The raven smirked at the thought. If Mitokado was right, Sasuke's plans were falling into place better than he had desired. Those thoughts were dampened as he was lead to the place where he was supposed to sit. Chakra restraints and a gag (3) awaited him. The genin looked at the Hokage for explanation as Mitokado, who had just come in to see the treatment, made his way towards the woman in a huff. The Senju waited for the council member to be close enough so she would only have to explain herself once.

"What is the meaning of this?" the former Team Tobirama member hissed.

"Nezumi and Ōkami proceed to strap Sasuke in. To answer your question Mitokado-san, this is a precaution. He has done nothing wrong, but I need him present and I need to be assured that he will not cause an unnecessary disruption."

"You're over stepping your bounds as Hokage, Tsunade," Homura ground out.

"That's Tsunade-_sama_, Mitokado-_san_ and no, I am not. This is simply to ensure the safety of both Sasuke and everyone who is going to attend this meeting. Don't tell me I should put the comfort of one ninja above everyone else?"

The council member narrowed his eyes at the woman before turning to Sasuke. The young raven gave an Uchiha grunt to tell the man that he would tolerate what he was being put through. His confidence that things were going to work in his favor had not diminished too significantly. The young raven wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize the strides he had made to gain the trust of the female Hokage. It was simply out of the question, especially if what his former guardian had said to him earlier was true. Homura took the hint and went to seat himself. He didn't like the implications of the situation at all.

0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade for her part was more satisfied than she should have been as she watched Homura slink to his seat and Sasuke be locked into place. She knew that the former Orochimaru apprentice's reaction to the three clan treaty between the Hyuuga, Namikaze, and Uchiha was going to be bad enough, but the fact that she was going to be reintroducing his believed to be deceased brother into the fray to make said brother the Uchiha clan leader compounded things all the more. She knew all about Sasuke's hatred toward Itachi. It continued to drive the Uchiha forward as he worked to regain the family he had lost after the massacre. That was what the boy's continued psychological evaluations reported anyway. It was just another piece of information that the Senju was privy to.

'If only everyone knew what I knew,' the blonde thought to herself wistfully. 'There is something sort of magical about holding the right 'cards' at the right time,'

She really hadn't known what that was like when she gambled unless something terrible had taken place. As Hokage, she knew it all too often. There was just some information that couldn't be shared with the public immediately or ever and having the information to make that call was everything. It was at this moment that she understood the actions of her sensei in creating the law barring people from speaking of who held the demon at bay to the new generation. In that vain of thoughts, part of her wished that she could keep the treaty and its implications to herself, but that wouldn't do.

'I made a promise to do what I thought was in your best interest, Naruto and I believe this is the right course of action. You may be angry with me for a time, but I can handle that if it means you end up happy in the long run.'

0-0-0-0-0

As people filed into the council chambers, ANBU clad Naruto and Itachi stood in the shadows in the back of the room. The two men were silent as they waited for the meeting to commence and for Itachi to be presented as an innocent man. As her jailor waited for his cue to come forward, Kyuubi (4) decided to sow some subtle seeds in Naruto's head.

"_**It seems like Itachi's been avoiding you all day," **_nine tails said innocently.

"So I've noticed. We seemed to make progress yesterday and now we're back where we started except he's the one giving me the brush off," the Uzumaki answered.

"_**You seem a little frustrated about that?"**_

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't annoy me somewhat, but turnabout is fair play."

"_**Do you think it has something to do with the person he mentioned yesterday?"**_

"The person he apologized to before he left the village?"

"_**Yes. I've sensed this powerful pain and longing from him ever since he has mentioned this mystery person."**_

"What does this mean to me? I can't reunite him with that person. I have no ideawho or where they are. Not to mention the fact that this person could be long dead as well."

"_**I don't believe so. In fact, I feel as though they're closer than you believe which is why he's been so distant.**_

Before the Naruto could press into what his bijuu meant, Tsunade stepped forward and began to address the council.

"We'll have to finish this conversation later," the Namikaze heir said.

"_**Indeed, we will," **_the fox answered as her jailor made a conscious effort to pay attention to the leader of Konohagakure.

0-0-0-0-0

Once everyone had gotten into place, Tsunade quieted the room and began to speak.

"This council meeting is going to be run a little differently than other meetings that we have had in the past," the Senju announced. "This will be a closed session where the public will be informed of the pertinent proceedings after the meeting is adjourned. The topics at hand for this meeting will be the Uchiha clan, the Namikaze heir, and a marriage treaty between three clans."

Homura and Sasuke perked up with the mention of the Uchiha clan and the clan's involvement in the aforementioned treaty while several others bristled at the mentioned of the great Yondaime Hokage having an unknown child.

"Let us begin with the Uchiha clan. Twelve years ago the clan was massacred, but it was not by the likes of Uchiha Itachi. If you would look up at the projector screen now I will present the evidence that shows that it was actually Uchiha Shisui that committed the act that decimated the Uchiha."

Sasuke tuned out what the woman had to say, enraged. There was no way that what the Godaime claimed could be true. He had been tortured by his brother and had been forced to watch the killing of his parents on repeat. He still had nightmares about the torture he had endured. Why would an innocent man go through such lengths if what was believed to be the truth was in fact a lie? It made no sense to the younger raven, but it was of little consequence now. He had killed his brother and no amount of evidence showing that the man had been innocent could change that. It was at that moment that Sasuke refocused on what was being said.

"Given this information, I hear by clear Uchiha Itachi of all guilt and charges in connection to the Uchiha massacre. I now ask that he present himself once again as a free and clear member of Konohagakure," the sannin said as she finished going over all the evidence.

The former Orochimaru apprentice was in disbelief at first. He had killed his brother.

'There is no way for him to come forward. Uchiha Itachi is no longer in the land of the living. This woman must have…,' Sasuke thought incredulously until he saw two figures moving to the front of the council chambers.

In the company Naruto, an ANBU gear clad Itachi came to stand in front of the Konoha council members. It was at that moment that the snake summoner went into a frenzy at the sight of the man, but was locked into place because of the forethought of one Senju Tsunade. The most the former Team 7 member could do was rattle the chakra restraints than confined him and give muffled shouts of anger against the gag in his mouth.

"With the knowledge of Itachi as an innocent man, he and I will be working on reestablishing the Uchiha clan with him as clan leader. He, however, cannot formally become clan head until he is married by the law of the Uchiha clan. This brings me to both the Namikaze heir and the marriage treaty," the slug princess said.

As Itachi and Naruto were asked to sit down, the council buzzed with several different energies. The most prevalent was curiosity, but the room remained quiet, save for Sasuke's continued and furious thrashing.

"As all of you know, Namikaze Minato died almost eighteen years ago. I am not going to regale you with the tale we all know so well, but I will tell you that he was married and his wife had a child before both, he and his wife, died in the Kyuubi attack. That child is alive and well. I will be presenting him to the public later on this month with a mountain of evidence that undeniably proves his heritage."

At the mention of being presented before the council as a Namikaze, Naruto became nervous. There was no telling what the reaction was going to be to him being the child of Konoha's Yellow Flash. There were still people who saw the ramen lover as a demon. Those people weren't as common now, but some people refused to let go of the anger and the hurt from the Kyuubi attack even now. He supposed that was par for the course, unfortunately.

"Why was this information held for so long?" Hiashi asked breaking into Naruto's thoughts and the thoughts of many others.

"In order to protect the Yondaime's heir from people who would have loved nothing more than to kill or kidnap the child. The heir is more than old enough to protect himself now though. That is why he is being presented now versus when I was first made aware of his existence," Tsunade answered quickly.

Murmurs filled the room as people tried to guess who the Namikaze was and question what other information had been hidden from the public.

"I am aware that you all have your questions and concerns about everything that has been brought forth at this point, but I have one final matter that needs to be discussed," the legendary sucker (5) said quieting the room and putting a page marriage treaty on her projector.

"The marriage treaty that I wish to present is between the Namikaze, Hyuuga, and Uchiha clans. Per the treaty, Uchiha Itachi will be marrying the Namikaze heir, as Hyuuga Hanabi is not of legal age and will not be for another two years, and Uchiha Sasuke is to be wed to Hyuuga Hinata, as there is only one Namikaze heir. While that may be the case…"

At that very moment, a dark aura filled the room as the shorter haired Uchiha managed to slip free of his bonds and preceded to go after his brother.

'The Hokage is next,' the snake summoner thought as he gained momentum.

Before the younger sharingan user could even think of getting close to his brother, he was intercepted by Naruto. The ANBU quickly pinned his former friend to the ground and a placed chakra draining seal on the former Orochimaru apprentice. With all but a sliver of his chakra sucked away by the seal, Sasuke passed out.

"I'll take him away, Hokage-sama," the ramen lover said disguising his voice and preparing to take away the knocked out Uchiha.

With the news of his marriage to Itachi, Naruto wanted to be anywhere but in the council meeting chambers. His emotions were all over the place, but ire topped the list. Good 'ol Sasuke had given him a perfect reason to escape the room.

'Ever the useful one, eh teme?' the ANBU thought with annoyance and mirth.

Homura's protest stopped the blond in his tracks.

"What have you done to him?" Mitokado raved.

"A chakra draining seal has been placed on him. It will be as though he has suffered chakra exhaustion and he will recover in a few days. That was the most effective way to restrain him given his actions and cause him the least amount of harm," Naruto answered and looked at Tsunade.

The blonde woman could feel the anger towards her emanating off of the ANBU given her silence over his arranged marriage, but she ignored it. The buxom fire shadow had a job to do.

"Please have him placed in a holding cell in Interrogation and Torture. Instruct Inoichi that he is to have a session with Sasuke, when the Uchiha recovers," Tsunade instructed the ramen lover.

The ANBU nodded and shunshined away. Turning her attention back to the council members, the slug sannin addressed the men and women before her.

"After that interruption, I am going to formally adjourn this council meeting. We will reconvene at another time so that I may finish the implications of the marriage treaty and present the Namikaze heir," the woman said containing her own fury.

The room emptied rather quickly as people whispered about the information that was delivered and Sasuke's outburst.

* * *

**# Explanations**

* * *

(1) I want to apologize for all the angst that's coming down the pike, but especially for the Hinata angst. I feel she's entitled to it being forced to marry Sasuke and all. *troll face*

(2) Shameless plug: One of the reviews for my newer story, The New Toad Sage, brought up the distrust of the Konoha 11 of Sasuke. That's kinda coming through here in my lightning rod Hinata.

(3) I didn't want to call it a muzzle or a gag, but there wasn't really a better word I could think of. You'll know why it's necessary if you've already read the original. Others of you found out.

(4) I know Kyuubi's real name just like everyone who is up to date on the Naruto, but I just want to remind you that Kyuubi is a she in this fic. Because of that I'm not going to use Kurama as her name since it's a male name. Just FYI.

(5) I haven't ever called Tsunade the legendary sucker even though that's one of the many things that she could be called. Just seems like a better nickname if you're writing a hentai, but I'm using it anyway lol.


End file.
